The beginning of the end
by Little Emily
Summary: The untold story of love and loss, good and evil, life and death. Of the moments that leave you breathless and the ones you wish never happened. Of two teenagers fighting for the light when darkness is what surronds them. From 5th year till death...
1. Where it all began

**Full summery – **_She stood protectively in front of her only child. She knew this was the end. A sob rose in her throat. She knew she would be dead in a few seconds and forced herself to think back to how it all began, back to the beginning, the beginning of the end._

_A story about love and loss, good and evil, friendship and hatred, war and family, trust and betrayal, life and death about the choices you make and the lines that must be drawn in order to survive. A story about two teenagers just trying to find their place in this world._

***The beginning of the end***

**Where it all began**

She stood protectively in front of her only child, she would let no harm happened to him. There right before her eyes stood pure evil, her breath caught in her throat, the hair on the back of her neck stood on ends. If this man, could you call him a man anymore? His red eyes glared at her in disgust. If he was here, that meant _he _was…dead. But he couldn't be. Because a life without him, was no life at all. She heard the soft whimper of her only son in the background. _His _son the only thing she had left, she loved the child with all her heart and more, and would not let him die, not now not ever. She knew this was the end. For her, but not for him. There was no denying it; she had been a fool not to expect this was the way it would end. She would do everything in her power to keep her boy alive, and she would never let harm come to him.

But as the green light hurtled towards her, she thought how she would never watch her son grow, never see her grandchildren, never see her best friends again, never make amends with her sister, never have a big family, never see this war to the end.

In that moment she knew she was going be dead in a few seconds and forced herself to think back to how this all began, back to the beginning, the beginning of the end.

Platform 9 and 3/4 the crisp September air had many people wrapping their clocks round them tighter. A small girl, only eleven years old, stood her bright red hair blowing in the wind. She watched the others around her in awe.

_They're real, witches and wizards are real. _She thought to herself. A smile spread across her lips, she was going! She was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Owls hooted, cats hissed, but the family of four stayed silent.

The young girl turned to look at another girl; she could only have been a few years older then the red-head. Her blonde hair passed her shoulders, her piercing grey eyes glared at everything and everyone in sight, unlike her little sister whose bright green eyes were filled with joy. The older of the two, sucked in a deep, shaky breath "Can we go now?" she asked impatiently

"Petunia!" An older women that was a striking image of the blonde girl, but this women's eyes were green, just like her youngest daughters, and were filled with a warmth that was not present in the blonde girls, shrieked "We came here to watch your sister off, so be nice!" she turned back to watching all the wizards and witches doing extraordinary things.

Her, being a Muggle, had never believed in magic until a few weeks ago when her youngest daughter had been asked to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course at first she thought it was a joke, but then Professor McGonagall had turned up at their house in little, old Spinner's End. And now they were about to watch her leave for her very first year at the school.

"Tuney," whispered the small red-head.

"What, Lily?" asked Petunia harshly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily asked her big sister, to which her sister replied by sighing heavily and stalking a short distance away from their parents.

"I know you're upset" Lily began

"I am _not _upset" Petunia snarled in an animalistic kind of way.

"I'm sorry, that I'm going and you're not…Tuney, I'm sorry! Listen -" She caught her sister's hand and held tight to it, even though Petunia tried to pull it away. "Maybe once I'm there - no, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!"

"I don't – want – to – go!" said Petunia, and she attempted dragged her hand back out of her little sister's grasp. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a – a –"

Her deadly grey eyes roamed over the platform, with the cats mewling, the owls hooting, the men dressed in funny dresses "- you think I want to be a - freak?"

Lily's eyes filled with unshed tears and Petunia finally succeeded in tugging her hand away. "I'm not a freak," Lily said "That's a horrible thing to say."

"That's where you're going," said Petunia, with delight in the fact she had gotten arise out of her baby sister "A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy…weirdos, that's what you two are. It's good you're being separated from normal people. It's for our safety"

Lily's eyes changed from their normal joy to fierce anger, her voice matched perfectly "You didn't think it was such a freak school when you wrote to the Headmaster and begged him to take you."

The statement had the effect Lily wanted it to and Petunia turned scarlet. "Beg? I didn't beg!"

"I saw his reply. It was very kind."

"You shouldn't have read –" whispered Petunia "That was my private – how could you -?"

Lily gave herself away by half glancing to where her best friend, the one who had introduced her to this world, a boy with greasy black hair and miss match clothes stood, his cold black eyes searching the station. Petunia gasped. "That boy found it! You and that boy have been sneaking into my room!"

"No – not sneaking –" Lily said defensively "Severus saw the envelope, and he couldn't believe a Muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, that's all! He says there must be a wizards working undercover in the postal service who take care of –"

"Apparently wizards poke their noses in everywhere!" said Petunia, she had paled considerable "_Freak!"_ she spat and flounced off to where their parents stood. Lily followed slower than her sister had.

Petunia had not spoken to Lily after that, not even as she boarded the train or when she waved goodbye. Lily changed into her robes and found a compartment that was nearly empty; the only other people in there were two boys, obviously starting their first year too. One had messy black hair and glasses; whilst the other also black hair but his was lighter and had a hint of brown in it. They ignored her so she sat with them.

Lily pressed her face against the window, the tears silently rolling down her cheeks. Tuney hated her! They were always so close when they were younger and now…now…what were they now? Tuney hated Lily, and Lily was on a train to who knows where to learn who knows what! Maybe this was a bad idea.

Lily didn't know how long it was before she heard the door to the compartment open; she glanced up to see Severus. "I don't want to talk to you," she spat

"Why not?" he asked, he sounded hurt.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?" Severus asked confused

Lily threw him a look of pure annoyance "So she's my sister!"

"She's only a –" he caught himself; he knew how Lily reacted when it came to her sister. Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, didn't hear him.

"But we're going!" he cheered "This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" Lily nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself she smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin" Severus said seriously

"Slytherin?" asked the boy in the glasses who had taken no interest in them before "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" he asked the other boy who was lounging on the seat opposite him. He didn't smile.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said

"Blimey," said the first boy "and I thought you seemed alright!"

The second boy grinned "Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got a choice?"

The first boy lifted an invisible sword "_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! _Like my dad."

Severus made a small disapproving noise. The kid with glasses turned on him. "Got a problem with that?" he snarled

"No" sneered Severus "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy –"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected the second boy, the first roared with laughter.

Lily stood, looking between the two boys with disgust. "Come on Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Oooooooo…" the two boys imitated her voice. The boy with glasses tried to trip Severus as he passed. "See ya, Snivellus!" one of the two called as the compartment door slammed.

Lily and Severus found a different compartment with no other people inside. They spoke about anything and everything. From Hogwarts houses, to their own houses and families they had left in Spinner's end.

Before long it was time to exit the Hogwarts express. A huge man, way taller than any human Lily had ever seen, told all first years to follow him. Severus grabbed her arm and dragged her through crowd. Then the huge man started to speak "All Firs'-years follow me!" he boomed. All the first years followed him down a narrow path; it was a surprise the man could fit. "You'll gunna get yeh firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec"

The path opened onto a cliff next to a vast black lake. Lily leaned back slightly she did not want to fall into it, who knows what could be in it!

"Lily look" Severus whispered into her ear, she looked up from the lake to see an amazing caste with turrets and towers, Lily thought it looked as though it had come right out of a fairytale.

"No more'n four in each boat" the big man called. Severus grabbed Lily's arm again and pulled her to one of the boats, two other people joined them but Lily didn't recognise them. "OFF WE GO!"

The small fleet of boats glided across the water. They moved as if by magic, which they probably did seeing as though this was a magical school. Everyone was silent; no one dared to make a noise. Everyone stared at the castle that loomed overhead. It was mysterious and powerful and Lily couldn't take her eyes off of it.

After a moment of fumbling trying to get out of the boat all the first years stood in front of a huge door. The huge man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in mahogany robes stood there. She had a very stern face, but was obviously very pretty once. This was the lady who had come to Lily's house and explained the wizarding world to her and her family.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall" said the giant

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." she replied. Hagrid turned and walked away, smiling at each of the first years. Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide to allow all the students in. The Entrance Hall was huge so huge you could have probably fit the whole of Lily's house in, probably more than once. The stone walls were fitted with flaming torches. The ceiling was so high Lily couldn't even see it, the magnificent marble staircase facing them lead to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Lily could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must already have been there. But Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small chamber. They crowded together, peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" she began "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most house points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few short minutes in front if the whole school. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly" she left the chamber.

"I can't wait" Severus whispered in Lily's ear. "We better be together"

"In what house?" Lily whispered back

"Slytherin, of course" Severus answered her in a duh kind of way. Lily jumped when the doors reopened and Professor McGonagall was once again standing before them.

"Form a line, now" she said "and follow me" Lily stood behind Severus and followed him thought the double doors and into the Great Hall.

When Lily had thought of this place she had never thought it would be this…amazing! The room was lit by thousands of candles floating mid-air above four long tables, where the rest of the students sat. These tables were laid with golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came into a halt facing the other students and the teachers behind them. "Lily, look up" Severus hissed so Lily did. It was a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars, it looked just like the sky outside, was there even a ceiling? "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside" Severus whispered again.

Lily watched Professor McGonagall as she silently placed a stool in front of the first years on top of it she put a pointed wizards hat. It was very dirty and Lily knew if she brought it home her mother would kill her.

Everything was silent for a few moments before the hat began to sing:

_I may not be too pretty,_

_But smart is what I am,_

_I know what house you belong_

_Place me on your head and BAM!_

_There's nothing in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on_

_You're not scared_

_Show me your thoughts_

_All your secrets will be bared._

The hall burst into applause. "So that's it? Try on the hat?" Lily asked, Severus nodded but said nothing. Lily didn't know where she belonged, it's not like she was that smart or brave or loyal or cunning. Maybe when she sat on the stool the hat will just say she doesn't belong anywhere and send her home!

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, your will put the hat on, sit on the stool and wait to be sorted" she said "Ashfort, Henry!"

A small boy that was bright red stumbled out of line towards the chair. After a short while the hat cried "HUFFLEPUFF!" the boy took the hat off and ran to the cheering table.

Lily watch as the boy on the train, the one without the glasses went to the chair and got sorted into Gryffindor turns out he was called Sirius Black and she watched as another person went to Hufflepuff, she watched a girl go to Ravenclaw, a boy go to Slytherin. And finally Professor McGonagall called "Evans, Lily!" she walked over on trembling legs and sat down. Not even a second had passed before the hat cried "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily took off the hat passed it back to Professor McGonagall, then hurried to the cheering Gryffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Severus there was a small sad smile on her lips. As she got to the table Sirius moved up the bench to make room for her. She took one look at him, recognised him from the train, folded her arms and firmly turned her back on him.

The roll call continued. Lily watched as other people joined her new house including James Potter the first boy on the train. Others got sorted into different houses. And finally the moment Lily had been waiting for "Snape Severus!" Lily leaned forward in her chair "SLYTHERIN!" cried the Sorting Hat. Lily sighed in frustration.

Severus moved off to the other side of the Hall, away from Lily, to where the Slytherins cheered.

An old man who sat in the middle of all the teachers, on the nicest almost throne like chair, stood. His long white beard almost touching the floor. "Welcome to Hogwarts all young students and welcome back to the rest! Before we begin our banquet I would just like to say, don't run though the rain in your socks. Okay you may begin!" All the students clapped as he sat back down.

As Lily looked down at the table it was suddenly filled high with food. Everyone started helping themselves, so Lily did too. The food tasted delicious, like nothing Lily had ever tasted before.

Lily looked at all the people in her house; they were all talking, laughing and joking. She had never felt so lonely; she didn't know anyone in her house! She looked at the people next to her on one side was Sirius who she did NOT want to talk to one the other side was a girl, a first year like Lily. She had black hair that stopped just above her shoulders. "Hey" Lily said to her. The girl turned to face her. She smiled warmly. "Hey, I'm Alice" she said, her soft features glowing in the candle light.

"Lily, so did you know about all this magic stuff before you came?"

"Yeah, I've grown up with it. Are you Muggle-born?" she asked, sounding intrigued

"If that means I was born having no idea there was magic, and I thought all witches were green, then guilty as charged." Alice laughed.

"That is so cool!"

"As long as you think so,"

Soon the feast finished and they were sent to follow their prefects to their new houses. Alice grabbed Lily's hand so that they wouldn't lose each other.

The common room was warm and cozy, it was all covered in the Gryffindors colours. Red and gold, there were a bunch of comfy looking armchairs and sofas covered in pillows and throws. The circular room also had games such as what Lily thought was an ordinary chess set. The fire crackled. Lily had already fallen in love with this place. And she had no regrets about coming.

Of course she was upset that Severus wasn't in her house. But she wouldn't dwell on it. Not when Alice was looking at her with big brown eyes and asking her if she'd ever played explosive snap.

What even was that game anyway? Lily had a lot to learn!

**This is my first Harry Potter fan fic so tell me if it sucks. I've already wrote till chapter nine but I still need to go back and change some stuff. This is complete cannon and the things will probs go how J.K said they did, so if I get anything wrong please say!**

**I would love to hear comments!**

**Also if anyone can come up with good pranks put them in your review and I'll give you credit!**

**Thanks review next chap should be up very soon!**

**Emily xxx**


	2. A bike?

**Thanks so much for the reviews confusingsmile, VampzGirlAlex and .Mylife (How the hell do you remember that?)**

**Also big thanks to VampzGirlAlex for your prank! It will probs be used in chapter 13 or 14 x**

**This is set in Lily's fifth year…**

**Anywho on with the story x**

***The beginning of the end***

**A bike?**

Lily settled into Hogwarts like a second home. Of course it was hard at first, as she didn't know what half the things were that people spoke about and at times she wished _she _were a pure-blood. Alice soon became her best friend shortly joined by Willow and Marlene, all pure-bloods which was hard as half the jokes Lily told were about Muggle things.

Willow wasn't shy, not at all. She constantly pushed her point forward, which sometimes wasn't the best idea. She had dark brown hair that fell into ringlets. Soft ivory skin and chocolate eyes, which were framed by long black lashes.

Marlene was slightly more shy but not by much. She spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to have a go at someone if they were being out of order. She had sandy blonde hair that reached to nearly her bum. Lily envied her beautiful tanned skin, as did many girls. Her soft blue eyes were kind, and got people to trust her easily.

Alice's hair was still just above her shoulders and her deep brown eyes still as kind as they had always been. She seemed shy and reserved but those who got to know her knew better, she was anything but.

Lily had grown into her body well. She was a petite girl with thick, red curls which hung just below her shoulders. She had emerald eyes that sparkled when she smiled. She had flawless pale skin, which burned easily. A fact Lily found out after falling asleep in the sun in her fourth year.

Lily's relationship with her sister was held together by a thin thread that was threatening to brake at any second.

Lily quickly became top of her class and continued her friendship with Severus. Although he was a Slytherin and her friends thought he was a slime ball. She also became a prefect in her fifth year with Remus Lupin.

Lily loved Hogwarts and everyone in it. Well not everyone. James Potter, she hated (okay maybe that's too strong a word disliked with a passion) he was always pulling pranks, thinking he was oh so cool, and bulling her best friend Severus at every given moment. It didn't help that he constantly asked her out. It wasn't the asking her out bit that annoyed her, it was the fact that he was using her. See Sirius and James made a plan their fourth year to go out with/get with every girl from their year and older, minus Slytherins.

Problem was Alice's mum and James' mums were best friends, so of course James and Alice had known each other _forever_. They spoke to each other and knew nearly everything. Alice liked James and thought that Lily and James' rivalry was completely stupid.

She also despised Sirius Black, known trouble maker, complete ass and a player. Peter Pettigrew was urgh! A coward! How he got into Gryffindor was beyond Lily, always hiding behind his friends. Their fourth friend Remus Lupin was okay, he was nice but Lily didn't like the company he kept. These four guys were called the Marauders and were the pranksters of the school. They made Lily want to puck!

Lily wasn't blind though, she hated them yes but even she could see how good looking they were. James had beautiful hazel eyes, which contrasted his black hair perfectly. He had a lean, muscular build. And when he wanted to be he was as scary as Voldemort on a bad day. But it was his leadership skills that got him Quidditch Captain that year, which only made him even cockier.

Sirius hair fell into place easily, his lopsided smile and a wink of a chocolate brown eye was all he needed and he could get any girl he wanted. Minus Lily, of course.

Remus would have been sweet looking, his soft jaw, blue eyes and sandy hair made him easy on the eye. But the reason he didn't look sweet was because he had a shaggy look about him though, and at times would leave school to visit is mum and come back covered in burses and scars. He also didn't get girlfriends but Lily thought that happened because he just simply wasn't interested.

Peter on the other hand was not as charming, good looking (however you want to put it) as his friends, he looked…rat like; Lily supposed that was the best way to describe him. Yes, rat like.

At that moment in time Lily was nearly half way through her fifth year and her O.W.L s were coming up shortly. The professors had started giving them extra homework. That was why Lily sat cross legged on an armchair by the fire with her charms book open on her lap.

"Hey, Evans" Lily's eyes flicked up to see James sitting down opposite her.

"Go away, Potter" she said, her eyes narrowing

"Aww, you know you love me" he taunted

"In your dreams" she replied

"True, but you do know you wunna go on a date with me" he smirked at her

"I'd rather go on a date with Jimmy Burns" he chuckled at her response. He had been turned down by her so many times, it hardly hurt anymore. Hardly.

"That scummy third year? The one who's always covered in food?"

Lily nodded

"Wow, that hurts!" he rolled his eyes, they sat in silence "So," he said breaking the quite "why do you insist on studying waaay before our exams?"

"Why do you insist on being such an ass?" she slammed her book shut

"Aww, is Lily-bean getting angry?" James asked in a patronising tone

"Don't call me that!" she stood, he cocked his head to one side, raising his eyebrows.

She threw her charms book angrily at him before storming off to her room which she shared with four other girls: Alice, Willow, Marlene and Jessica. Although she wasn't as close to Jessica as she was with the other girls.

Jessica had very blonde hair, which was almost as fake as her personality. Her blue eyes and big boobs had her nearly any guy at Hogwarts.

Lily threw herself onto her bed, face down.

"What did Potter do this time?" asked Willow sitting down next her on her bed.

"What makes you think it was him?" Lily's voice was muffled by her pillow.

"Because he's the only person who can make you this pissed" Alice said sitting on Lily's other side.

"That's coz he's an ass" Lily answered annoyed. Her friends exchanged looks behind her back. "And don't look at each other like that!"

"You know it's really creepy when you do that" Willow said simply

"When are you gunna figure out you and Potter belong together" Marlene asked sitting at the end of Lily's bed, Lily sat up and threw a pillow at her friend, who threw it back. Soon enough the four friends were involved in a massive pillow fight and James Potter long forgotten.

The next morning the girls got ready quickly seeing as they had slept in. Lily wore her normal grey school skirt, white shirt, tie with the Gryffindor colours on (red and gold) and a black jumper. She wore her red curls down; it reached an inch or so below her shoulders. She quickly applied eyeliner and mascara, before following her friends down to the Great Hall. They all sat down Alice and Lily on one side whilst Marlene and Willow sat on the other side.

The conversation flowed easily like it always did. "Did you hear that Mary Macdonald got with Sirius Black?" Marlene's eyes lit up as she told us the about the latest gossip.

"Who hasn't that guy been with?" Willow asked

"Not me" they all coursed

"So when did this happen?" asked Alice leaning forward

"Last night" Marlene answered

"Marley, how did _you _find out so fast?" Lily asked

"I have my sources" she laughed, they all joined in.

"Willy, what've we got first?" asked Alice

"Charms" Willow answered whilst shovelling pancakes in her mouth.

"That's gross" said Marley in response to Willow's eating habits.

"Charms?" Lily asked Willy nodded "Urgh!"

"What's wrong with you?" Alice wondered while the other two looked up

"I threw my charms book at Potter last night, I'm gunna have to go _talk _to him" answered Lily.

"Oh Merlin Lily! Fancy _talking_ to James, its ludicrous!" Alice said sarcastically

Lily threw a slice of toast at her "No need to be sarkey" Alice just rolled her eyes

"You know, Alice if you roll your eyes too much they're roll out of your head" Marley told her seriously.

Willy snorted "Who told you that? You're mummy?" Marley flushed bright red confirming the answer.

"Slime balls waiting for you over there" Marley said successfully changing the subject, Lily turned to see Severus motioning her over.

"See you guys in Charms" Lily stood "And don't call him that" she turned and walked over to her childhood friend.

"What's up, Sev?" Lily asked as she met him by the entrance.

"Nothing, just haven't seen you in a while. So I was wondering how you were." he smiled at her.

"I'm good, Quidditch is starting again soon" Lily tried to make conversation. Their friendship has been hanging by a thread for a while but Lily was determined to show Slytherins and Gryffindors could be friends.

"Yeah, and this year Slytherin will beat Gryffindor" he said poking her.

She laughed "In your dreams"

"You think Potter's gunna lead Gryffindor to victory?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, good point" she said, he stopped as they reached a classroom.

"This is what I've got next" he said

"Oh" Lily said sadly, she hugged him tight "see you soon" she pulled back

"Sure" he said

"Promise?"

"Promise" he smiled as he watched her walk down the corridor.

As Lily turned the corner she saw the four Marauders laughing. Lily sighed she was going to have to talk to him sooner or later. She walked over to the four they all looked up at her, as though they heard her coming, kind of like an animal of some sort.

They all stared at each other until Lily looked straight at James "Do you have my Charms book?" she asked bluntly

"Yes" he nodded; she stood there for a few seconds

"Can I have it?" she asked carefully

"If you go on a date with me" he shrugged

Lily raised her eyebrows "I'd rather go without" she answered and turned away.

"Bad luck, Prongs" Sirius laughed

"Don't be an ass. Give the book back to her; she'll only hate you more if you don't" Remus told James. He sighed

"Fine" he turned to follow her down the corridor "Evans!" he called "Evans! Merlin for someone so short you sure as hell can walk fast" James said walking beside her, matching her speed easily.

"What do _you _want?" she said angrily

_Someone's PMSing_ he thought to himself but knew better than to voice his thoughts "To give you your book back" he held out her Charms book, she looked down at it

"What have you down to it?" she asked wearily

He smiled, a cocky smirk more like "Nothing. Why would you think I did?"

"Um, I don't know? Because you're you, maybe"

"I didn't do anything. Marauders promise" he smiled innocently.

She took it from him "Thanks" she saw her friends walking the opposite way. She ran towards them without even saying bye.

Alice placed a hand over her mouth in fake shock "Were you just talking to James?"

Lily rolled her eyes "Don't do that!" exclaimed Willy "Marley thinks your eyes will roll out of your head!"

"Oh ha, ha!" Marley replied sarcastically

"Everyone in" said Professor Flitwick

The class filled in and took their seats. Lily and Alice sat in their normal, and Marley and Willy sat opposite. Flitwick started lecturing about how they were going to have to remember all spells from first year onward, Lily thought he was just trying to make them all scared.

"How are we gunna do that?" whispered Alice

"It's like riding a bike" Lily said looking up from her notes

"Like riding a bike?" Willy hissed

"Yeah, you know? When you learn to ride a bike you never forget" Lily answered slowly

"What's a bike?" Marley asked

Lily laughed under her breath, until she saw each of her friends faces "Oh, you were being serious. A – Um, I guess it's a stick with two wheels, handles and pedals. Muggle's ride them"

"Those coo-key Muggles" Alice muttered "You have to let me ride one, they sound like fun"

"Miss Prewitt if you have something to say please share with the _whole _class" Said the Professor, Alice lowered her head and didn't speak again.

The rest of the day was uneventful and instead of going to dinner that night Severus and Lily were sitting near the Black Lake. Severus looked up to the sky where the moon was just beginning to rise.

"Don't you find it odd how Lupin goes to see his sick mother every full moon?" Severus asked

"Not this again, Sev. Listen okay, Lupin is not a werewolf" said Lily angrily

"Well if he's not a werewolf, what else could he be? He leaves once a month on a full moon, to see his 'sick mother' if she was so sick shouldn't she be dead already? Then he comes back looking like death covered in scars! His friends know something and I will find out what!"

"Look, Sev you're taking this to a whole new level. It's like your obsessed or something. You need to let it go!" Lily told him

"I can't! Lupin, Potter, Black! They should be expelled! They're up to something!"

"If anyone needs to be expelled it's _your _friends. They think the dark arts are fun! They want to be _death eaters_!" she shrieked

"Why are you protecting Potter!" he yelled

"I'm not!"

"They why won't you let me go to Dumbledore!"

"Because Lupin has done nothing wrong and I will not let you hurt him"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because he's innocent, unlike your friends, I should be getting back. Bye Sev, see you around. Maybe" Lily stood; turning her back on him she never saw the look that crossed his face.

"Lion's bravery" she said to the fat lady and walked into the common room.

She saw Remus sitting with the other Marauders. He looked very ill; if Sev was right and the full moon was tomorrow then he should be looking ill. But he couldn't be, could he? He was too kind, weren't werewolves mean and vicious?

Lily went to sit down on one of the coaches "Where were you, Lily-flower?" Lily looked up to see Sirius looking at her, a smirk on his lips.

"None of your business" Lily replied

"Actually it is," said James

"How did you come to that conclusion? Conclusion meaning ending" she said sweetly.

"I know what it means, so where were you?"

"If you _must _know-"

"We must –" said Sirius

"I was with Severus"

James and Sirius looked at each other "Urghhhhhhhhhhh!" they said at the same in a high pitched girly voice.

Lily rolled her eyes at them, she stood to leave but Remus caught her arm "Lily can I ask, why d'you insist on continuing being friends with Snape when you both know you're drifting further and further apart?"

Lily looked at him surprised "Because he's been my best friend forever and I'm not going to let something stupid like house rivalries stop that"

"But it's not just house rivalries anymore, he wants to be a death eater" said James "A death eater, Evans!"

"No!" Lily said

"Everyone knows it's true, Lily-bean," Sirius said "he's got his head so far up Voldemort's ass that –"

"Don't finish that sentence or I swear to Merlin I will make you swallow your own testicals" Lily snarled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he raised his eyebrows. Lily's eyes narrowed before storming up to her room, the second night in a row.

The next morning Sirius was walking to his first lesson after lunch, he was alone. Severus was walking the opposite way; neither was looking where they were going.

They nearly walked straight into each other, but Sirius moved out the way just in time. "What where your going, Snivellus!" Sirius growled

"Where do you and your friends go!" Severus practically shouted, not being able to contain it anymore. He would prove to Lily that they were not who she thought they were.

"What!"

"Where do you go each full moon!"

Sirius stared at him for a few moments "You really wunna know? Go to the womping willow tonight, there's a button kinda catch thing press it and go through." _You'll finally get what's coming to you _he added in his head.

Severus walked away thinking about how the best way to sneak out would be. He would prove to Lily that those Marauders weren't great! And if they get expelled in the process, well all the better!

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review, criticism, love or just to say hi, I don't mind!**

**:D thanks xxx **


	3. Arguing over evil!

**Here's the next chap x**

**Thanks so much to my beta and big sister (lol), xXx-ReBeCcA-xXx she also came up with the title x love you!**

**Hope you like it…**

***The beginning of the end***

**Arguing over evil!**

Lily woke the next morning to find no one in her dorm. She jumped out of bed, panicking. Her toes sunk into the soft deep red carpet. She looked at the clock on her side table. Twelve! It was twelve and no one had told her!

The door to her dorm opened, Willow was standing before her.

"Bout time your up, people have been wondering where you are!" she laughed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Lily asked sleepily "What classes did I miss? Oh hell, I'm gonna be in sooooo much trouble!"

"Lil it doesn't matter –"

"Maybe not for you, but I'm a prefect I have responsibilities!"

"Lily!"

Lily carried on, as though she hadn't heard what Willy had said "What will people say? Urgh! Why didn't you wake me?"

"LILY!" Willow grabbed Lily's shoulders and shook them "The reason we didn't wake you was coz it's Saturday, as in no classes"

"Oh…well, that's embarrassing. Um…I'm gonna get dressed now." Willow just rolled her eyes at Lily and left the room.

Lily dressed in jeans and a vest top, put her hair in a loose knot, light make-up and went down to the common room.

"Bout time!" Alice shouted from across the room, everyone turned and looked at Lily, causing her to blush slightly. Lily moved to sit in her favourite armchair, near the fire, where her friends were already seated. "We thought you were gonna sleep till Monday, girl. What got into you?"

"Dunno, must just have been really tired." Lily laughed.

"Lil, you'll never guess what!" Marley said. She gave Lily a look which meant she had serious gossip.

"Um, my sister has forgiven me, they've made me ruler of the world _and _I'm now God damn rich for reason no one's quite sure of?" Lily guessed.

"No, it's even crazier than that!"

"No way!"

She nodded "Okay well Snape went down to the Whomping Willow last night –"

"Oh Merlin! Is he alright? Why the hell did he do that?" Lily cried.

"Shh, just listen" Willow hissed

"_Anyway_" Marley continued "There's some tunnel under the Whomping Willow, he looked down, and something was down there. I'm not really sure what, but it went to attack him," Lily's emerald eyes widened, "but someone push him out the way, saved his life. Your never guess who? Potter!"

"What! No way!"

"Yeah, Potter saved Snape's life. But people are saying that Black sent Snape down there as a prank but Potter didn't think it was a good idea. Now Lupin isn't talking to Black. Potter waited for him whilst he got his punishment, and Pettigrew just seems confused." She concluded looking quite pleased with herself.

"But they've never had a fight; sure there were a few punches here and there, but never a proper 'I'm not talking to you' fight! Whoa," Lily slumped in her chair. She turned to find the Marauders, and sure enough James, Remus and Peter all sat together and Sirius was nowhere in sight. The three seemed lost without their fourth member, but Remus looked the worst. He looked seriously ill and was covered in scars, he had huge purple bags under his eyes, and his sandy hair could almost rival James' messiness.

If Remus was a werewolf, not that Lily thought he was, but _if _he was that was how Lily thought a werewolf would look after the fall moon. But Remus? A werewolf? Somehow Lily couldn't bring herself to believe it.

Lily decided not to go to dinner that night, as she wasn't too hungry. She would rather have taken privilege of the empty common room. But as Lily walked down from her dorm she noticed someone sitting on one of the sofas. Their head was in their hands, she would notice that messy black hair anywhere.

"Potter." she said sitting next to him.

He looked up at her "Evans if you've come to have a go at me, do it quick, coz I really can't be asked right now." He had a troubled look about him. He looked as though he really cared about his friends, as they are who Lily presumed he was thinking of.

And although Lily couldn't stand him, and knew she never would be able to, she couldn't have a go at someone who looked so…so sad.

"I wasn't – I just wanted to ask if you saved Severus' life last night."

He seemed shocked but didn't look up "I wouldn't say I saved his life – just stopped something really bad from happening."

"Well, thanks."

"What?" James head snapped up, he looked at her in confusion.

"I said thank you. You don't like him, yet you saved his life and seeing as he won't say it, thanks"

"Oh – um…"

"Just say 'you're welcome'"

"You're welcome." Lily smiled at him, the first smile she's properly even given to him. Before moving to a different couch and reading her book.

Lily was so absorbed in her book she didn't even notice her friends walk into the common room, it was only when Alice literary sat on her lap did she notice.

"Get off. Ouch!" Lily cried, Alice just laughed "Get off! Do I have to spell it out for you or scream it in your face!" Lily kicked her legs, and Alice landed with a thud right on her ass.

"Way to go Lily!" Alice hissed "Frank just walked by" she said dropping her voice. It was an unknown fact that Alice was crushing on Frank and had been since second year. Lily, Willy and Marley all tried to get her to ask him out, but no matter what other people thought Alice Prewitt could get scared.

Lily poked her "Merlin, Al! Just ask him out!"

"Keep quite" she hissed.

"Yeah girl, listen to Lil, just ask him out." Willow said.

"What and have him laugh at me? And it would only take like ten minutes of the news to get round the _whole_ of Hogwarts. I'd be the laughing stock of the school!"

"Over exaggeration, much?" Lily laughed

"It's not funny! You guys! Stop laughing!" Alice cried angrily.

"Hey, can I talk to you a second Alice?" the four girls turned to see a very pink faced, Frank.

"Yeah, of course!" Alice said jumping up; the other three watch them walk away.

"Do you think…?" Marley asked

"Definitely" Willow and Lily said in unison. They all laughed.

Alice looked back at her laughing friends before focusing on Frank. It was true she had been crushing on him forever. And had been waiting for him to ask her out since second year. This year she had decided to start anew. She was supposed to forget about Frank Longbottem, but for some reason she just couldn't. She didn't know why, but whenever she looked into his light brown eyes, it took her breath away. Yes, she knew it sounded cliché, but it was true!

Alice bit her lip to stop herself from saying something embarrassing. Frank looked at her, their eyes meeting. "Alice would you – do you want to –" Frank took a shaky breath, "?" he finished quickl.y

"Sorry, what?" Alice asked, as she had not quite caught what he had said.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next Saturday?" he asked a lot slower that time. Alice's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"Yes! Yes, I will!" then she silently cursed herself for sounding too eager "I mean – yeah, it'll be fun."

He smiled at her "Good, you don't know how long I've wanted to ask you that." It was his turn to curse then. Why was he being so honest? He didn't want to scare her of.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to ask me that." they stood, smiling at each other for a few moments.

"Okay this is getting…strange." he said

"Agreed, so I'll see you Saturday?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he called whilst walking back to his friends.

Alice practically ran back to her friends, Lily thought she looked slightly deranged.

"Soooo, what happened?" Marley asked leaning in.

"He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him next Saturday, I said yes!" Alice squealed.

The entire common room was suddenly filled with three screams of joy, before said three girls grabbed Alice and dragged her to their dormitory. The rest of the evening was filled talk about what Alice should wear and how she should do her hair.

Back in the common room, three of the four Marauders sat. Once again Sirius was no where in sight. "Prongs, you may need some lessons from Longbottem. He got the girl he's been crushing on forever, to go out with him in one shot. How many times have you asked Lily?" Remus said

James chuckled sadly "She'll realise what she's missing sooner or later"

On Monday, after lunch but before afternoon classes were set to start, Lily and Severus were walking across the courtyard in the early spring air.

"–we're spending less and less time together!" Severus was saying.

"That's because _you're _always with your little Slytherin friends!" Lily replied hotly.

"_I _thought we were supposed to be friends? Best friends?"

"We _are_, Sev, but I don't like some of the people you're hanging around with! I'm sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! _Mulciber! _What do you see in him, Sev? He's creepy! D'you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?"

It was common knowledge that Mulciber nearly used the Curciatus Curse on Mary; he didn't as McGonagall walked pass at that exact moment. Mary was bloody lucky. He didn't get into any trouble as she couldn't _prove _it.

Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, she looked up into Sev's thin face. He was quite a few inches taller than Lily now.

"That was nothing" Sev said "It was just a laugh, that's all –"

"It was Dark Magic, and you think its funny –"

"What about the stuff Potter and his mates get up to?" demanded Sev

"What's Potter got to do with anything?" said Lily

"They sneak out at night. There's something weird about Lupin. Where does he keep going?" it was obvious he knew more than he was letting on. He was urging her to realise the truth.

"He's ill" said Lily; even though she knew it couldn't be true "They say he's ill –"

"Every month at the full moon?" hissed Sev

"I know your theory" she said coldly "Why are you so obsessed with them, anyway? Why do you care what they're doing at night?"

"I'm just trying to show they're not as wonderful as everyone seems to think they are." His eyes were intense, it made her blush.

"They don't use Dark Magic, though." she dropped her voice "And you're being really ungrateful. I heard what happened the other night. You went sneaking down by the Whomping Willow and James Potter saved you from whatever's down there –"

Sev's whole face contorted and he spluttered "Saved? Saved? You think he was playing the hero? He was saving his neck and his friends' too! You're not going to – I won't let you –"

"_Let _me? _Let _me?" Lily's bright green eyes were slits.

Sev backtracked straight away "I didn't mean – I just don't want to see you made a fool of – he fancies you, James Potter fancies you!" The words seemed to cause him physical pain "And he's not…Everyone thinks…Big Quidditch hero –" bitterness dripped of every word he said.

Lily raised an eyebrow "I know James Potter's an arrogant toe-rag," she replied sharply cutting over what Sev was saying "I don't need you tell me that. But Mulciber and Avery's idea of humour is just evil. _Evil, _Sev. I don't understand how you can be friends with them." But Sev was no longer paying attention; he had a stupid smile plastered on his face.

He grabbed her shoulders "Look I'm sorry I brought it up, okay? Let's just forget it."

Lily wanted to continue their conversation, but saw no point as he wasn't even listening anymore.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Lily muttered.

"Don't be like that Lil; I just don't want to see you hurt." Sev sighed.

"And I don't want you to get hurt!"

"My mates aren't going to hurt me! But Potter _will _hurt you!"

"I'm not going to give that arrogant git the chance to hurt me! But your _friends _are gonna lead you down a dark route! Sev, please" Lily begged.

"So, first Quidditch match tomorrow. Gryffindor v Slytherin. Bet you three Galleons **(A/N 3 galleons = £15)** we win!" he said changing the subject completely

Lily closed her eyes, was he ever going to listen? "Sev, you do know we gonna whip your arses."

"No we've got a good team this year! So you in?" he replied optimistically.

"I'm in." Lily looked up at her childhood friend. He seemed different from the boy she had grown up with; Lily knew it had something to do with Voldemort. Voldemort was bidding his time, hiding in the shadows, but Lily knew sooner or later he was going to come out and start a full scale war.

But as Lily was only a sixteen year old, still in school she didn't worry as much as was probably needed. Lily knew this. Voldemort was evil and used Dark Magic, she knew Sev's friends wanted to join him, and thought Sev would choose the right side in the end. She thought he would pick good.

**Review, review, review!**

**Please and Thank you xx**


	4. Quidditch and partying!

**Okay here's the next chap x**

***The beginning of the end***

**Quidditch and partying!**

It was the first Quidditch match of the season, so of course Lily, Alice and Marley were going to watch, they had to support their house and best friend Willow, who played seeker. It was Gryffindor v Slytherin; also it was the first match of James being Captain.

James sat, barley eating, at the breakfast table. He was jittery with nerves, the whole team was. Well apart from Sirius who was happily tucking into enough food to feed the whole of Gryffindor! Willy was tapping her fingers on the table, clearly freaking out. Remus, who commentated the whole thing, seemed all happy, like nothing could bring down his mood. Marley, who helped him commented, wasn't nearly as excited.

Sirius and Remus weren't exactly friends again, sure they were on talking terms, but Remus was still cold towards Sirius.

"You guys better win" Lily said breaking the silence, Alice, Marley, Willy, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at her. Why did they even sit with the Marauders that day anyway?

"Why? You've never cared about Quidditch before." Willow said to her.

"Because I've made a three Galleon bet on you lot and I only have two Galleons left so –"

"Why d'you a bet you can't keep?"

"Coz I never back down from a bet!"

"I'll remember that," James grinned

Sirius stood before Lily could react "Let's get going!"

"Good luck" the table replied in unison

The whole of the Gryffindor Quidditch team stood. They were cheered as they left the room by the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs whilst the Slytherins booed. Lily caught Sev's eye and he winked at her, she smiled in return.

About half an hour later the rest walked down to the Quidditch pitch. Meanwhile the Gryffindor Quidditch team were preparing for their first match this season.

Willow Maloney was already dressed in her Quidditch robes and was talking to the only other girl on the team, Becky King, chaser, 4th year.

She had rather short brown hair that was layered and was fitted round her kind face. She had light green eyes and when they caught in a certain light seemed as though it had brown specs in them. She laughed at something her and Willow were talking about her eyes lighting up.

Frank Longbottem was sitting on his own, it was his first time on the team, he was keeper, and he was freaking that he would miss easy goals, which was ridiculous he was the best this team had seen in a long time! Sam Coote, final chaser, 5th year, Frank's best friend went to sit next to him reassuring him he would do fine.

James and Sirius were talking in hushed voices when Todd Dunbar, beater, 6th year finished gearing up. Sirius sat down next to Todd. Obviously there was no talent in 7th year.

James cleared his throat, _Oh man, what the hell do I say?_ James thought. His hand subconsciously ran through his hair.

"Okay, we _know _that this is a great team and we _know _that we can beat Slytherin's arses and we _know _we can get them to go crying to their mummy's, but now all we gotta do is _prove _it to all of them! It's time we show this school what us Gryffindor's are made of!" The team cheered

He turned to face Willow "Maloney, get as high into the air as you can, make sure you can see the whole match, that way it'll be easier to see the snitch. Understand?" she nodded at him, she may not like him but he was one hell of a Captain.

Next he turned to face Sirius and Todd (who James really hated, but that could be because he dated Lily the year before) "Sirius, keep your eye on one Bludger, Dunbar on the other; make sure they never leave your sight. Got it?" the two beaters nodded.

James turned to face the next two "King and Coote, us lot will keep passing the quaffle and try score as much as we can before Maloney catches that snitch, we'll also keep the quaffle as far from our goals as humanly possible." they both nodded excitedly.

James turned to the final member of his team, Frank. "Frank, just keep saving those goals. Don't worry about anything else. Keep your eyes on the quaffle at all times. Understood?" Frank nodded sheepishly, James clasped his shoulder "You'll do great." he said so only Frank could hear.

James stood back so he could see the whole team "We're gunna do great! And this year we're gunna win!" cheers erupted the changing room. "So have fun! And let's go and KICK SOME SLYTHERIN ARSES!" The whole team cheered at the top of their voices.

Lily and Alice had left Marley and Remus outside the commentator box/staff tower-thing. They skipped arm in arm to one of the Gryffindor tower-things. That's when they realised Peter wasn't with them anymore, but to be honest they didn't really care; the guy gave them the creeps.

They pushed their way to the front so they got the best view of the game. As the Gryffindor team came out in a line, the cheer was deafening. Everyone – minus Slytherins – was cheering at top volume. Lily quickly noticed Willow, but her eyes kept flicking back to James. She had to admit he looked hot in his Quidditch uniform - wait, what? Lily thought _James _looked hot? Was the world coming to an end?

"Who're you looking at?" Alice asked leaning closer to Lily, she followed her line of sight "James! No way!" Lily elbowed Alice in her stomach. "You like James?" Alice hissed

"NO!" she screamed, earning a few strange looks from her peers "I was just…looking" she said lowering her voice.

"So, you think James looks cute today?" she smirked.

Lily blushed "No, no"

"I can tell when you're lying" Alice sang

"Fine, okay! So I think he looks kinda hot today, but that doesn't mean he's not a self-obsessed pig!"

"Of course, Lily, whatever you say!" Alice sung.

"For the Gryffindor's, this years captain is James Potter – chaser! Along with Sam Coote and Beaky King. Willow Maloney this year's seeker! Sirius Black and Todd Dunbar are beaters! And new to the team Frank Longbottem keeper!" Marlene's voice sounded loud and clear. The stands erupted with noise once again.

Lily watched as the Slytherin team came on, she joined in with the boo's her house was making. "For the Slytherin's (who are so going to lose)" this statement by Remus was met with another explosion by the Gryffindor's "captain – Issac Goyle – beater along with Gavin Warrington. Logan Carrow, Harrioson Davis and Anthony Crabbe chasers. Dalis Bole seeker. And Ethan Higgs – keeper"

Madam Hooch stepped forward made the captains shake hands, she said something to them both. Then suddenly they were off "And they're off!" Marley's voice rang through the stadium.

"Slytherin are in control of the ball: Crabbe, Davis, Carrow, Davis" Remus' voice boomed.

"Potter gets the quaffle for Gryffindor, King, Potter, King, Potter, Coote, Potter – Potter scores 10 – 0 to Gryffindor!"

"Slytherin: Davis, Crabbe, Davis, Carrow, Davis – Longbottem saves! In your face!"

"Goyle sends a Bludger to Potter, Black hits it to Crabbe!"

"Gryffindor: Coote, Potter, King, Coote – Higgs saves!"

"Slytherin: Carrow, Crabbe – Crabbe scores 10 – 10. What a load of bull – sorry professor!"

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, back to Gryffindor: King, Coote, King, Potter, King – King scores 20 – 10 to Gryffindor! That girl's just too cool!"

"Slytherin: Crabbe, Davis, Crabbe, Carrow – Carrow scores 20 – 20! Cheap shot!"

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin: Davis, Carrow, Davis – Davis scores 30 – 20 to Slytherin! COME ON GRYFFINDOR!"

"Maloney's seen something! She's diving down! Bole followed he's seen it too!"

"Davis shoots – Longbottem saves!"

"Maloney caught it! MALONEY CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

"Gryffindor wins! 170 – 30!" The cheers from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws could be heard for miles. But the Gryffindors were by far the loudest.

They won! James Potter actually helped them win! Willow couldn't contain her shock; maybe James wasn't so bad after all. Willow landed and hugged every member of the team, yes including James and Sirius "I actually can't believe it!" Beaky screamed

"I know!" Willow yelled back whilst hugging Beaky again "That was one awesome goal!"

"You're what won the game for us though! Well done! I'm proud of you like a mother for her baby!" Beaky laughed

Lily and Alice linked arms and started to shove their way to the changing room to congratulate Willow.

"I saw you checking out James through that whole game!" Alice whispered in Lily's ear

"I wasn't _checking him out_!" Lily cried

"So why were you constantly staring at –"

"He had the waffle-thing most!"

"Of course he did Lily, of course"

"He did!" they had reached the changing rooms now, Lily thought this lucky as she could get away from Alice and onto the 'lovely topic of Quidditch' (note sarcasm).

Lily hugged Willow "Can't breathe"

"Urgh, you're all wet!" Lily muttered

"That's what she said" Alice said

"I just got out the shower" she said glaring at Alice

"Great game!" Lily cried

"Did you have a clue what was going on?" the girls turned to see James and Sirius walking in, Sirius was the one who spoke

"None" Lily said simply, turning her back on him. James ran his fingers through his hair.

"Lily wasn't even watching the game" Alice said "She was watching a certain Quidditch player –"

Lily stomped on Alice's foot – hard! "Shut up!" Lily hissed

"So you admit you were checking him out!"

"I wasn't checking anyone out!"

"I think you'd make a good couple with –" Lily's hand slapped over her friend's mouth so she wouldn't spill the beans on who she was 'checking out' right in front of said guy. Lily didn't want to make his ego any bigger than it already was.

"We'll see you guys later, in the common room" Lily smiled fakely, as she pulled Alice out of the room.

Sirius, James and Willow stood in silence and they could just hear Lily scream "Alice! Don't lick my hand!"

"You deserved it bitch! Anyway why wouldn't you let me tell Willow? – Ouch! What was that for?"

"Being a douche!"

Willow laughed at how ridiculous her friends were, although she did wonder who Lily was 'checking out' the whole game.

It seemed Sirius felt the same way "Wonder who Lily-bean has the hots for" he said

"Dunno" mumbled James

"Maloney!" Sirius called "Who Evans got the hots for?"

"How should I know? I'll find out later" she called back

"Will you tell me?"

"In your dreams!" she laughed, he gave her the puppy dog looked which would have had any normal girl putty in his hands "Get a new look, Black!"

Back in the common room the party had already started. Alice and Lily grabbed a butterbeer where they found Marley talking to Remus. It was then that the Quidditch team walked in, the cheers were even louder than they were on pitch, if that's even possible!

They each received their fair share of hugs and pats on the back before the party finally got in fall swing. The music was loud it rang through the whole the common room; many of the younger kids went to bed.

"I feel nothing," Lily hissed, James was (once again) trying to get her to go out with him.

James leaned forward until their lips were mere centre meters apart "How bout now?" he whispered, his voice sent butterflies through Lily's stomach. What – NO! Lily hated James! He can't make her feel like that!

"You may what to brush your teeth, Potter"

James moved back, running his hand through his hair "Why won't you just go on a date with me?"

"Because I – unlike nearly every other girl here – am not a sucker for your charm and pick-up lines, I see who truly are"

"Oh, yeah and what's that?"

"An obnoxious pig, who can't keep his head out of his arse long enough to see I'm not interested!"

He put a hand over his heart, and faked hurt "Harsh"

"You can get any other girl, so leave me alone and go get one"

James looked over Lily's head and saw Jess smiling at him, he winked at her and she blushed "Hmmm, guess your right. I can get any girl but you. But don't worry Evans I will wait for you."

"You'll be waiting a long time then, Potter" she said before turning and walking back into the crowd of dancing people.

James walked over to Jess; he wasn't going to get Lily tonight. "Hey, Jess" he said smoothly, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Hi, James!" she giggled, _man her voice is annoying! _James thought, but brushed it aside. He just wanted to get Lily out of his head, anyway what he wanted to do with the girl had nothing to do with talking.

"Care to dance, darling?" he held out his hand.

"Yes! Yes! I would love to!" James sighed, she was desperate. She smiled at her friends before taking his hand.

They walked to where all the people were dancing. It was a slow song; Jess wrapped her arms round James' neck. James answered by wrapping his arms round her waist.

Jess tilted her head up, closed her eyes and waited. James knew what she wanted, he sighed maybe it would help him forget. So he kissed her, but he couldn't get Lily out of his head.

Lily sat across the room, looking straight at James and Jess. Alice sat next to Lily "You know, if you said to James you liked him, he would ditch Jess in a second" she said matter-of-factly.

"I don't like Potter" Lily hissed

"Then why are you over here looking pissed?"

"I don't – because he's obviously using Jess! He just asked me out now he's onto her!"

"And that surprises you?"

"I thought he had more class, even if he is Potter!"

"Just tell him you –"

"I. Don't. Like. Potter!"

"Whatever you say" Alice stood and walked away.

"I couldn't help but overhear –" Sirius said slipping into the seat Alice just vacated.

"You mean eavesdrop"

"Yeah, whatever. But I heard that you like my good friend, James"

"I don't like your 'good friend James'"

"Well that's not what I heard"

"Well you heard wrong"

Sirius stood, as did Lily "Well, I'll guess I'll go tell him. I mean if you 'don't like James' why should you care?"

Lily grabbed his arm "Don't" she snarled

He chuckled, "HEY EVERYBODY!" he shouted.

Everyone turned to look at Sirius and Lily, even James and Jess, who had been making out a second before.

"LILY HERE –"Lily grabbed the butterbeer she had been drinking, it was still over halfway, and tipped it over Sirius' head. Lily smirked at him, before turning to the common room "That is all" she walked past Sirius kicking him in the shin as she went.

James watched as Lily stormed up to her dormitory, _she is so hot when she's angry_ he thought. He then turned to look at Sirius covered in butterbeer. Jess was kissing his check, in what she thought was a really sexy way. "Come on Jamesy, don't worry about _them_" she whispered in his ear.

"I have to go see Sirius" he said untangling himself from her, he ran to Sirius "Pad, dude, what happened?" he asked clamping his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it! That girl has one mean temper! It was just a joke!"

"What did you do to Lily? She was fuming!" Peter said coming over to where James and Sirius stood.

Sirius didn't want to tell them about what he overheard. There was no point getting James' hopes up, when she obviously wasn't going to admit it. "Just – um – saying to Lily that James was the one Lily was checking out the whole game" then it dawned on Sirius, James was the one Lily had the hots for! "She didn't like that"

"I can tell" Peter laughed.

"Where's Moony?" Sirius asked, changing the subject

"Over there, dancing with Beaky" Peter pointed towards where two people were dancing. And sure enough there was Remus and Beaky.

Sirius smiled "I think I'm rubbing off in him." the others laughed.

Jess glared at James as he laughed with his mates. _I will get him, no matter what it takes. _Jess watch James' eyes flicker to where Lily had stormed off _Lily Evans will NOT get in my way!_

**Thanks for reading x and please review x**


	5. Alice's big day!

**You guys I'm kinda embarrassed to say but turns out the whole last chapter I was spelling Becky wrong x whoops sorry x it's not spelt Beaky it's Becky x a least I hope that's right or I've gone and embarrassed myself some more x**

**Anywho, on with next chap x**

***The beginning of the end***

**Alice's big day**

Lily lay on her bed flicking through a wizard fashion magazine. No matter how many times Lily saw the moving pictures she still couldn't get rid of the shock when she saw them. They truly were…well, magical.

By this time Alice had already tried on several outfits, she had hated every single one. At that moment she was throwing her clothes out of her trunk saying this like "Simply not good enough" "Why the hell did I buy this?" "Urgh!" "This makes me sick!"

You see on this particular day Alice was getting dressed for the day she had been waiting for the last three years, yes Alice Prewitt had finally got her date with Frank Longbottem!

"Wunna borrow something of mine?" Lily asked her friend without looking up

"No, no, I'm sure I've got something!" Alice said her head practically inside her trunk.

"How about your back leggings and my purple jumper? Purples suits you"

Alice stood "Yes! Yes! That's perfect! Thank you! Thank you!" she cried, jumping up and down.

Lily stood, pulling out her jumper and throwing it at Alice. Alice squealed and started changing. Lily settled back on her bed. A white fur ball launched itself onto Lily's lap; she scratched her cat behind the ear. She picked up her little cat which she named Sooty, because although the cat was pure white she looked as though she had stuck her ear and the end of her tail in soot.

"I'll just be in the common room" Lily told Alice as she picked up her cat and took the stairs, she saw Marlene and Willow completely entranced by a game of wizarding chess. Lily walked over to them still stroking Sooty.

"Hey guys! How's the game going?" Lily asked happily

"Shhhhh!" both Marley and Willy hissed in unison.

Lily huffed and flopped down on one of the closest chairs. Someone flopped in the seat next to her. Lily turned her head to see James smirking in a way that could only mean he thought he was above everyone else.

Lily raised her eyebrows at him "Potter" Lily said coolly.

"Well I was thinking –" James started

"Did it hurt?" Lily asked faking concern, she placed a hand on is forehead.

"It's nice to know you care" he said

"The day I care about you will be the day Black keeps a girlfriend for more than two weeks, and seeing as that won't happen anytime soon I guess you'll just have to stay uncared about" Lily smiled sweetly

"You know Padfoot could keep a girlfriend for more than two weeks if he wanted" James told her

"_Course_ he could. Just like I could jump off the Astronomy tower and survive" Lily rolled her eyes "Anyway what did you want?"

"Oh yeah right" he said shaking his head "Seeing as Alice is going to be of with Frank all day, why don't you come on a date with me!" he smiled

"Potter, please use your brain! Stop making it waste space in your skull! When you asked me yesterday what did I say?"

"I believe you said, and I quote 'not even if the sun fell out of sky, Potter!" he said doing an incredibly good impression of Lily.

"Exactly" Lily nodded "So what makes you think today will be different?"

He looked confused for a moment "Hm, not sure really. Guess I kinda just hoped for once I would go to Hogsmede with the prettiest girl"

In spite of herself Lily smiled "You're so damn cheesy!" James looked at her almost as though he was about to say something, but within a second the normal guarded, cold look came back "Was that all you wanted?" Lily asked harshly

"Why do you always do this?" James asked his voice rising slightly

"Do what?" Lily snarled

"This! Everything's fine one second and then the next you're all pissed off at me!"

"Nothing's ever _fine _between us Potter! We have never been _fine!_" Lily shouted standing up.

"There you go again! Getting all annoyed over nothing!" James was standing too.

"Nothing? _Nothing? _You think constantly acting like a dick is nothing?" Lily screamed the whole common room had gone silent to watch one of James and Lily's legendary arguments.

"And you think that walking around with a stick up you arse is the right thing!"

"So that's what you think of me?"

"Yeah, that is what I think of you!"

"Good to know!" Lily at James as though he were the only person in the room, no one else mattered. Lily's brilliant green eyes glared straight into James' hazel eyes "At least I don't get with a different person every night!"

"At least I have a life!" James yelled at her.

"Why can't you just stay the fuck out of my life?" Lily screamed

"You guys! Please can you just stop?" Alice yelled placing herself in between Lily and James.

"Prewitt! That was just getting good!" some kid wined from somewhere in the crowd. It was only then did Lily realise how many people were watching. That was when she started to feel embarrassed. Lily looked at Alice who looked stunning in a natural subtle way; the purple was a beautiful contrast to her jet black hair.

Alice didn't even look towards the kid "Both of you, just shut the hell up!" she took a deep breath "Lily can I borrow your eyeliner?"

"Um…yeah?" Lily answered unsure; she had never seen Alice lose her cool in public before.

"Good" Alice grabbed Lily's wrist and pulled her up the stairs to their dorm

Sirius came behind James, he clasped his shoulder "So, I guess that didn't go to well"

Alice dragged Lily into their room and shut the door. Lily walked over to her make up bag and pulled out her eyeliner. "I don't want to borrow your stinking eyeliner! I just wanted to get you out of there before you and James kicked off again!" Alice screamed.

"I'm sorry Alice! He is just so annoying!"

"He's only acts like a prat because he's acted like that for the last five years and he doesn't know how to act like anything else around you. He's actually an alright guy"

"Yeah, and pigs fly!" Lily said

"I'm not even going to ask" Alice said shaking her "Just give him a chance"

"No" Lily said stubbornly "Look just go have an awesome date with Frank and don't worry"

Alice sighed "Yeah, your right. But promise you won't fight with James whilst I'm on my date" Lily sighed "Please Lily!"

"Fine, whatever" Lily muttered

"Lily" Alice raised an eyebrow

"Fine, fine, I promise" Lily sighed,

Alice smiled "So, do I look alright?" she asked spinning around.

"Great" Lily answered truthfully.

The two girls walked arm in arm back to the common room. When James saw them he walked over, he attempted not to look at Lily, but kept glancing at her.

"Al, if Frank does anything, tell me. I'll fucking kill him" James told Alice, in a deep, mature slightly scary voice.

"When your mum said 'look out for Alice' I don't think she meant this literally" James raised an eyebrow at her "Fine, I'll tell you"

James smiled but as he turned to leave he met Lily's eyes, she had to turn away otherwise she would have had a go, or that's what she told herself.

Lily, Marley and Willy were across the street from the three broomsticks looking through the window at Alice and Frank's date. No they weren't spying, just looking sneakily.

Things seemed to be going well, Lily smiled she knew they would make a good couple.

Lily saw Becky and Remus sitting together as well, she'd ask him abut that later.

Suddenly both Alice and Frank stood up, and headed towards the door. "Shit, shit, move" Marlene muttered.

The three girls ducked behind a nearby bush. Peering through the leaves they saw Alice and Frank move down the road, the girls followed by crawling behind the brambles.

"What are you three doing?" the girls looked up to see three of the four Marauders looking down on them, each seemed to be amused.

"We're just…um…sunbathing!" Willow exclaimed, she had never been good at lying even in later life.

All three guys raised their eyebrows. James was the first to realise what they were really doing, he looked up and saw the two lovebirds walking down the street hand in hand. "Spying in Alice and Frank?" he asked sounding even more amused.

Lily had to bite her tongue to keep from saying a smart arse comment. "No, not spying, just –" Marley started

"Spying" Sirius said, he then looked down at Lily "Lily-flower you haven't said anything yet. Are you going soft?"

"I promised Alice, so fuck off so I can keep my promise!" Lily growled as she stood and stalked off. Her two friends followed suit. As they left they could hear the laughs of the three boys behind them.

"They are SO annoying!" Lily cried, Willow and Marlene sighed because they knew Lily was about to start off on an 'I hate James Potter' rant which could go on for days.

Later that day Lily, Marley and Willy were all plonked on Willow's bed, each girl was taking their turn to eat a Berty Bott's every flavour beans Lily picked out a green one and placed it in her mouth. "Yuck! Grass flavour!" she cried. Her two friends laughed at her and her misfortune.

It was then that Alice burst through the door with the goofiest smile on her face. "Girl, what happened?" Marley asked. Alice came and sat next to her on the bed.

"Great! He is so sweet! Best day of my life!" Alice sighed deep in thought.

"Aw, our little Alice is growing up!" Lily cried.

The four girls laughed and Alice started telling them about every second of her and Frank's date.

The night of Alice and Frank's date Lily saw Remus sitting in the common room alone. Remus was just one of those guys you just couldn't hate, he was far too kind. Lily hated every Marauder at this time, but couldn't bring herself to hate Remus. She sat next to him. As she did he smiled at her. "Hey, Lily"

"Hey Remus" she smiled back

"You know if James knew you were talking to me, he'd be really jealous" Lily laughed, she didn't believe that. After all he only wanted her for the chase.

"Remus, you seem down. Is it about your date with Becky?" Lily asked concerned.

Remus laughed "You heard about that already?"

Lily blushed slightly "Well, I kinda saw you both in the three broomsticks"

"Spying on Frank and Alice were you?"

Lily turned a brighter shade of red "Don't change the subject Mr, what happened?"

"Well…"

"Didn't it go well?"

"No, no, it did! Just well, it just didn't feel…right, you know? She's nice and all. But we've both decided to be friends, just friends. I like her a lot, just not that way" he smiled shyly.

"I know what you mean"

"So, did you have a good time in Hogsmede?" he asked her

"Well, that's a story and a half!" Lily laughed

"I can listen" so she told him, about spying on Alice, to crawling behind the bush, to seeing his mates and having to run back to the castle to make Alice think they never left.

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting xxxx**


	6. And the cracks begin to show

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed x Here's the next chap x**

***The beginning of the end***

**And the cracks begin to show**

Lily and Severus sat crossed leg facing each other; they sat next to the shade under the tree. Lily threw her red curls back and laughed, as did Severus, which was a sight to see as he hardly ever laughed.

Lily started to pluck at the grass, whereas Severus just stared at her his eyes hungry and wanting. Lily didn't notice.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Severus said suddenly, reaching into his pockets. Lily looked up, her bright green eyes misting with confusion. He withdrew his had revealing three gold coins. Lily raised an eyebrow, he smiled at her. "Oh well, if you don't remember…" Severus trailed of smiling cheekily. Lily grabbed his hand, his cold dead eyes lit up. He closed his hand and pulled it towards himself.

"Don't worry, I'll still take it, just tell what I did to get this small fortune" Lily said

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" he said, laughing again.

"Well as long as I get the money, it doesn't really matter. But…I guess…it would be nice to know"

"Okay, I'll give you a clue…hmm; well it's to do with our houses and a sport –"

"Oh! Oh! Gryffindor beat Slytherin! Our bet!" Lily cried

"Yes! Yes!" Severus laughed once again, he always laughed when he was around Lily. He opened his fist and this time let Lily take it.

"Yes! I'm rich!" Lily cheered; she stood and did some weird little jig. When she sat back down Severus was laughing so hard he had tears running down his shallow cheeks. Lily picked a couple of daisies and started making a daisy chain.

"So, Sev, any girls you got your eye on?" Lily asked Sev

"Only one…" he said looking at the floor.

"Who is this girl?"

"That's unimportant; the important part is I don't think she feels the same way"

"Why's that?" Lily asked frowning slightly.

"We've been best friends forever, and I think she just sees us as friends"

"Well I think you should tell her. I mean you're a great guy, why wouldn't she want to be with you?" Lily smiled at her friend; the problem was she couldn't remember a time when Sev had hung around any girls. Well apart from her – he couldn't mean? No, Lily mentally shook her head, they were _just _friends.

"Lily" Sev said looking at her "There's something I want to tell you…I –" but what he wanted to tell Lily, Lily never found out because at that exact moment someone shouted "Evans! Fancy meeting you here!" Lily looked up to see James, followed be his Marauders; he sat next to her flinging his arm over her shoulders. Lily dropped her daisy chain.

"Get your filthy hands off me" Lily snarled

"Funny, that's not what you were saying last night" James replied without missing a beat. Sirius and Peter laughed, Lily glared at James a glare that could melt ice, but he seemed unaffected by it. "Don't glare at me Evans, I might turn to stone!" James cried

"At least then you won't be able to talk" she said, whilst trying to shrug of his arm, it wasn't working.

"Hey Snivellus" Sirius cried "dude, ever thought about having a bath? I could smell you a mile off!" James and Peter roared with laughed, while Severus' eyes shone with pure hatred. Sirius and Severus stared at each other, neither looked away. The tension in the air was so thick Lily thought she was going to drown in it.

Sev was the first to look away, he stood "Lil, you coming?" he asked, without looking at her. He couldn't bear to see her in James' arms, even if he didn't want to be there.

Lily struggled against James' grip, but he held her in place. "Fine, whatever" Sev muttered and walk away. "Sev! Sev!" Lily screamed after him, but he didn't turn around.

"Potter. You. Git. Let. Me. Go!" Lily cried and between each word she punched his chest with all the force she could muster.

"I will if you go out with me" he smiled

"How many times do I have to say 'no' before you finally get the picture. I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!"

"Well, no need to be rude" James said "I can't help if I'm in love with you" he smiled

"Potter, you wouldn't know what love was if it bit you on your overly large head!" All four Marauders laughed.

"Oh, Lil you are just too funny" Sirius laughed.

"Don't call me Lil!" Lily snarled

"You let _him" _he nodded towards the direction Severus had stored off in "call you Lil"

"He's my friend"

"So am I!"

"No, Black, we are not friends"

"No need to be harsh!"

"Yeah" James agreed "I mean, when we're married and have our first born Paddy's gunna be godfather"

Lily raised an eyebrow at him "Number one, I will NEVER marry you. Number two, I will NEVER have a kid with you. And even if hell froze over, Black will NEVER be my kid's godfather! Understand?"

James didn't answer but looked at Sirius "Don't worry, she'll warm up to the idea"

Sirius smiled "Lil, can we call the kid Sirius?"

Lily finally succeeded in shrugging off James' arm, she stood "I AM NOT HAVING POTTER'S KID!" she screamed, many people looked at her as though she were slightly crazy. Lily didn't care she just started to storm off towards the castle.

"Just think about the name Sirius, okay?" Sirius yelled after her.

Later than evening Lily, Alice, Marlene and Willow all sat around the fire in comfy armchairs. "Lil, you alright? You seem down." Willow asked.

"I'm fine" Lily sighed.

"Is it about what James and Black said?" Alice asked.

"No – it's just Sev. He avoided me all day!"

"I'm sure everything will be fine" Marley told her friend.

"I sure hope so" Lily muttered.

The next day they had History of Magic with Binns and the Slytherins. Sirius and James were sitting at the back of the room, bored as hell. James elbowed Sirius "Watch this" he said. James pointed his wand straight at Severus, he mutter a spell under his breath. And Severus notes set alight; a surprised Severus jumped back and fell of his chair and onto the floor. The Gryffindors laughed as Severus flushed bright red, but James and Sirius laughed loudest.

Severus stood and pointed his wand at James "Mr Snape what are you doing?" Professor Binns asked.

"He…he set my notes on fire!"

"What! No I didn't" James said putting on his best innocent face.

"He did! Professor he did!" Severus cried

"Prove it!" James snarled

"Detention Mr Snape for a random attack on a fellow student!"

"But _he _started it"

"As he said, you have no proof. But I will be keeping a close eye on Mr Potter. Now, Mr Snape, sit down."

The rest of class was uneventful but as James left he heard a shirking behind him. James turned to face a very scary looking Lily.

"I know it was you, Potter!" she jabbed a finger in his chest

"Aw, Evans I can't believe you would think I would do something that immature" he replied smoothly

"Cut the crap Potter!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

Lily, without anything else left to say, slapped him hard across the check, leaving a red mark. He laughed trying to show she couldn't do anything to break his sprit.

James walked away from her, still laughing like a mad man. Oh, how he annoyed her.

Severus walked up to her "Why the hell did you do that!" he whisper yelled.

"Because _he" _she knew that Severus knew who _he _was "set your notes alight!"

"And? I can handle things on my own!"

"You weren't going to do anything!"

"I don't need you to defend me, I'm a big boy!" Lily looked absolutely 100% angry. Severus sighed "Look, I'm sorry. Still best friends?"

"Always" Lily muttered.

**Thanks for reading x please review xxx**


	7. Snivellus

**Thanks to everyone whose reviewed x**

**I love you all very much x**

**Thank you Becky, my wonderful beta and big sister (lol) x**

**Here's a chap that'll change the way of the story x so I hope you like it x**

***The beginning of the end***

**Snivellus**

The next few months were uneventful, classes continued, as did Quidditch. Turns out Gryffindor had a really good team this year, they had only lost one match against Hufflepuff, and that was only by 10 points.

This in turn scored them the house cup; the first time Gryffindor had won it in ten years!

Severus still hadn't told Lily what he wanted to tell her and she hadn't asked.

As the O.W.L's drew closer, the fifth years were feeling the pressure. Especially Lily, who was taking eleven subjects, which was even more that Remus, who was only taking ten.

So like every other day for the past couple of weeks, Lily could be found sitting on the floor in the common room, surrounded by books, notes, and quills; and tonight was no exception.

"Lily, why did you even take Muggle Studies? You're a Muggle-Born." Marley asked, looking up from her Care of Magical Creatures book. She was studying which was highly strange, but what was even stranger were James and Sirius who were both studying by the fire. They never studied, ever!

"Because it's easy! I can do it with my eyes closed, so I might as well take it." Lily replied without looking up from her Divination text book. Why did she take this again?

"Glad you find it easy!" Willow called looking up from Lily's Muggle Studies notes.

"Lily-flower!" Lily looked up to see Sirius calling her.

"What do you want, Black?" she said angrily. He got up and walked over to where she sat.

"What's a tele-vis-i-on?"

"A television?"

"Yeah! That!"

"Um, it's a box that runs on electricity. And when you turn it on different pictures show, and it makes noises and stuff."

"Thank you my lady"

"Any time." Lily replied sarcastically

"Why do I get the feeling you're being sarcastic?"

"Maybe because I am?" Lily said chirpily.

Sirius laughed, a barking kinda laugh, before turning and walking back to his fellow Marauders.

It was the morning of the first exam that year, Muggle Studies. Only Lily, Sirius and Willow were taking this class and some were freaking out more than others.

Sirius sat with his three best friends at the breakfast table. "Why did I take Muggle Studies?" He moaned.

"It was the class that would piss your parents off the most." James replied.

"Oh yeah." Sirius groaned

"Is this Sirius Black freaking out over an exam? Merlin! Someone get a camera!" Remus cried.

"Shut it, Moony!" Sirius growled.

"I'm sure you'll do great, Padfoot!" Peter squeaked.

"Thanks, Wormtail." he replied.

At the other end of the table sat three girls, Alice was talking to Frank. They were the cutest couple Hogwarts had ever seen, you know the ones that stay together all through school then get married? Yeah, that's what Frank and Alice were like.

"Okay, test me." Willow said, turning to face Lily.

"Fine, name as many Muggle transport as you can." Lily said.

"Okay, train, car, bus, walking," she said ticking them off on her fingers, "bike, scooter, um, oh! Car and…hairyplane?"

"You mean aeroplane?"

"Yeah! Yeah! That!" Willow shrieked. "Did I get them all?"

"Yeah, Wills, you did!" Lily said happily.

"You guys should probably get going, don't want to be late." Marley said smiling at them.

"You're probably right." Will sighed "Let's go Lil." she gabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

Ten minutes later Lily, Willow, Sirius, two Ravenclaw's and three Hufflepuff's were each seated at a desk. As the class was small they would take the test in their normal classroom.

"You may begin." Professor Burbage said. There was a sudden sound of rustling papers and quills scratching on pieces of parchment.

After an hour of silence the test was finally over. "Time up!" Professor Burbage called, summoning all the students' papers. "You may leave."

Lily left the room with Willow, she refused to think about the test until the results came over the summer, she was not going to worry, there was nothing she could do now. Instead she would think of all the upcoming exams. _Oh__, joy!_ Lily thought sarcastically.

Lily and Willow walked down the long corridor towards the Gryffindor common room, until they were rudely interrupted by none other than Sirius Black. He squeezed between the two and flung his arms round them both.

"Well, I thought that went well. How about you?" he asked them both.

"Fine" Willow said, she was the only one of her friends on speaking terms with James and Sirius, but that was only because they were all on the same Quidditch team. Well Alice spoke to James, but not Sirius.

Lily muttered something along the lines of "Good" but Willow might have heard her wrong.

Both girls tried to get out of Sirius' grip but he wasn't a beater for no reason, because man he was strong. They reached the fat lady and Lily said the password quickly so she could get away from Sirius as soon as possible. Sirius had different plans as he seemed to want to continue talking to them.

"Look, Black unless you want to help me with Transfiguration please go _away_!"

"I can help." Lily's head snapped to see James looking at her with intense hazel eyes.

"I would rather have help with someone who doesn't think they're above studying." she seethed.

"I study!" He defended.

"_Once, _Potter, once doesn't count!" She turned on her heels and walked away.

That night Lily sat alone in the common room, everyone had gone to bed but Lily was desperately trying to make the beetle into a button – Transfiguration was easily her worst subject.

"URGH!" Lily cried frustrated.

"Sure you don't need help?" Lily looked up to see none other than James Potter smiling at her cockily. When she didn't say anything he sat next to her. "The reason you can't do it is because you don't _think _you can. Don't think about the beetle, think of the button you want it to be, picture it clearly in your mind, don't think of beetle, focus on the button."

Lily pointed her wand directly at the beetle, and thought of a small black button. She took a breath "_Scarabyga_!" She said clearly. Lily didn't want to look at it, she was too nervous of James seeing her fail.

"Evans, look!" James said cheerfully. Was he really that happy that she sucked at Transfiguration?

Lily slowly looked down at the table, but there was no beetle instead she saw a small black button. "Oh Merlin! I did it! I did it!" She screamed happily. She threw her arms around James, because that's what seemed like the natural thing to do. Until she realised what she was doing, she pulled back and cleared her throat "Um, thanks." She smiled, probably the first real smile that had ever been directed to him. "I should get to bed" she said, gathering her books. James nodded, when she had safely gotten up the stairs to her dorm James stood.

"Prongs, you are so gonna get her!" James turned to the voice of Sirius just in time to see him pull of James' invisibility cloak.

"How long you been there?" he asked

"I saw everything!" Sirius smiled. James shoved Sirius' head before making his way to bed.

"What was that for! Prongsie!" Sirius yelled following James up the stairs.

The exams had passed quickly, and James thought he was doing pretty well. He was now in his second to last exam, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and after helping Lily with Transfiguration his spirits had been lifted dramatically. They hadn't had one fight since! And she even smiled at him in the corridors!

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick called, making James jump as the Professor had said it whilst passing him. James placed his quill down and started to reread what he had written. James then yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than before.

He quickly glanced at the Professor to make sure the coast was clear, before turning in his seat and grinned at Sirius, who gave James the thumbs up before returning back to lounging in his chair, tilting it back on two legs. James turned back to his work and stared doodling on a spare piece of parchment; he drew a Snitch and wrote the initials L.E. in it.

"Quills down, please!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! _Accio_!"

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desks got up, took hold of the Professor beneath the elbows and lifted him back to his feet.

"Thank you…thank you." Panted Professor Flitwick "Very well, everyone, you're free to go."

James hastily crossed out the 'L.E.' and jumped to his feet. Stuffed his quill and exam paper into his bag, which he slung over his shoulder, and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.

Remus, Sirius and Peter joined James and they started to walked out of the entrance and into the blazing sun. "Did you like question 10, Moony?" Sirius asked.

"Loved it" said Remus. "_Give five signs that identify the werewolf. _Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" said James in tones of mock concern.

"I think I did," said Remus seriously "One: he's sitting in my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name is Remus Lupin."

Peter was the only one who didn't laugh. "I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," he said anxiously "but I couldn't think what else –"

"How thick are you, Wormtail?" said James impatiently "You run round with a werewolf once a month –"

"Keep your voice down!" Hissed Remus.

"Well, I thought that paper was a piece of cake." Sirius said "I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it a least."

"Me too." said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," James replied casually. He started playing with the snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again. Peter watched in awe. They stopped in the shade of the beech tree on the edge of the lake. Remus pulled out a book and started reading. Sirius was looking at all the girls wondering who his next victim should be. James was still playing with the snitch, letting it get higher and higher before catching it. Peter watched James and applauded whenever he got a hard catch. But James wasn't interested in what Peter thought, his eyes kept moving back to the girls at the lake; where Lily and her friends sat with their shoes and socks off with their feet in the lake.

"Put that away, will you?" said Sirius finally, as James made a great catch and Peter let out a cheer. "Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement." Peter turned bright pink, but James just grinned.

"If it bothers you." James said, stuffing the snitch back in his pocket.

"I'm bored." said Sirius "Wish it was a full moon."

"You might," Remus muttered darkly, from behind his book "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here…" he held out his book.

But Sirius snorted. "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot." said James quietly. "Look who it is…"

Sirius' head turned. He became very still, like a dog that had scented a rabbit. "Excellent" he said softly "_Snivellus._"

Severus was standing a short distance from the Marauders, he was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, James and Sirius stood up.

Remus and Peter remained sitting, Remus was still staring at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows. Peter was looking from James and Sirius to Severus with a look of avid anticipation on his rat like face.

"All right, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Severus reacted so fast, it was as though he had been expecting an attack (which he probably had). Dropping his bag, he plunged his hand into his robes and had his wand was halfway out when James shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Severus' wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter. "_Impedimenta!" _He said, pointing his wand at Severus, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all around had turned to watch the fight. Some of them got to their feet and moved closer.

Severus lay panting on the ground; his greasy hair had fallen into his eyes. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised. James glancing at the girls by the lake as he went. Peter was now on his feet, watching hungrily, edging around Remus to get a better view.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" Asked James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment." said Sirius cruelly "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed, Severus was very unpopular. Severus was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling, as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You – wait!" He panted, staring up at James with pure hatred. "You – wait!"

"Wait for what?" Said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Severus let out a scream of swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away. Nothing happened.

"Wash out your mouth," said James "_Scourgify!_"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Severus' mouth; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, chocking him –

"Leave him ALONE!"

Lily sat with her three best friends; they all had their feet in the lake. They were enjoying the sun before they had to go into the last exam this year. Lily was sure that with James' advice she could scrap a pass grade.

"What's going on over there?" Wills asked. The other three girls looked up to where a crowd of people were gathering.

"There's Black and Potter." Marley said, pointing out the obvious ringleaders.

The crowd moved slightly to reveal Severus on the floor spluttering on pink froth. "And there's Sev." Lily said angrily. She hesitated for a second before she got up, not bothering with shoes or her cloak, grabbed her wand and ran to the crowd. "Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked round. James' free hand immediately jumped to his hair. Lily's thick, dark red hair blew around her face, somehow making her emerald eyes seem more vicious.

"All right, Evans?" said James, the tone of his was suddenly pleasant, deeper, and more mature.

"Leave him alone." Lily repeated. She looked at James with every sign of dislike and distrust. "What's he ever done to you?"

"Well," said James, appearing to think about the point, "it's more the fact that he exist, if you know what I mean…"

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Peter included, but Remus, still apparently intent on reading his book, didn't. Neither did Lily.

"You think you're so funny," she said coldly, "but you're just an arrogant, bullying toe-rag, Potter. Leave him _alone._"

"I will if you go out with me, Evans." said James quickly "Go on…go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Unnoticed by anyone else, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Severus was slowly moving to his wand undetected.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs." said Sirius briskly and turned back to Severus. "OI!"

But it was too late; Severus directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, spattering his robes with blood.

James turned to face Severus; _He's in for it now _James thought. A second flash and Severus was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinning, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter. James watched Lily whose furious expression twitched as though she were going to smile "Let him down!"

"Certainly," said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Untangling himself from his robes he got up quickly, wand aimed, but Sirius said. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Severus keeled over again, rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it wearily, they had been hexed many times with this wand.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." Said James sincerely.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Severus and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go" he said, as Severus struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was her, Snivellus –"

"I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like her!"

Lily blinked, she'd been called 'Mudblood' before, but never before from her best friend. "Fine" she said coolly "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus._"

Everyone was in shock, they all knew Severus and Lily were friends, James was the first to break out of his trance. "Apologise to Evans!" He roared at Severus, his wand pointed at him threateningly.

"I don't want _you _to make him apologise" Lily shouted, rounding on James "You're just as bad as he is."

"What?" James yelped. "I'd NEVER call you a–you–know–what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just come off a broomstick, showing off with that snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." She turned on her heels and hurried away, not bothering getting her stuff, the others would bring it in for her.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" James,asked, trying and failing to look as though this was a question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate." said Sirius

"Right," said James, who looked furious now, "right –"

There was another flash of light and Severus was upside down once again.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James asked the crowd, they cheered in response.

Remus stood and as he walked passed James he hissed, "Yeah, she hates you for cursing people, so you go curse someone, well done."

"I have to take my anger out on someone!" James hissed back.

"Do what you want." said Remus, walking away.

Sirius looked at James "Are we on?" James thought for a second, before shaking his head.

"Shows over folks!" Sirius shouted "We can't have too much fun in one day, can we?"

Sirius and James walked away, leaving Severus suspended mid-air

Once out of sight Lily ran, she ran straight to her dorm, throwing herself onto her bed letting the tears flow freely. She hugged herself tight; she had never felt more betrayed in her life, not even when 'Tuney called her "freak".

"Oh, Lily!" Lily looked up to see her three friends looking at her worriedly.

"W-what happened a-after I left?" She stuttered between sobs. The three girls didn't see what happened; they were too worried about their best friend.

"We, we didn't see." Marley said. Alice sat down next to Lily, wrapping her arms around her best friend.

"Shh, it'll be okay." Alice soothed Lily. "What did he say?"

"M-Mudblood…Sev call-called..." A new flood of tears broke through Lily.

The door opened, Jess looked at the four of them "Um – I'll just go." When no one answered she left anyway.

James, Sirius and Peter came through the portrait. Jess ran straight to James. "Oh, James! That was _so _funny! I saw it all!" she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Have you seen Lily?" he asked, not even looking at her.

Jess glared at him. "Why does _Lily _matter?"

"Because she seemed angry." James said, like he was talking to a five year old.

"Angry? Ha! More like pathetic!" James' head snapped to look at Jess. "She's in our dorm, _crying_ over that greasy Slytherin." James brushed her off his arm.

"Thanks" he said running to the girls stairs.

"Don't" James turned to see Remus.

"Why?" James asked angrily.

"She obviously won't want to see you, especially if she's crying."

James sighed "I guess you're right."

"Aren't I always?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

**Don't forget to review xx :D**


	8. Gossiping and the ride home

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while x but I've been really busy!**

**I went camping last week (which was sooooo uncomfortable! I was squashed next to a pole!)**

**Also went to Gay Pride today! It was awesome (Ps: I'm not gay, I just went!)**

**Anyway because I've been a bad author I have put up 2 (yes 2) chapters!**

**On with the story**

***The beginning of the end* **

**Gossiping and the ride home**

After Lily had gotten a grip on herself the four girls headed to the kitchens for Lunch, as Lily didn't want to see Severus in the Great Hall.

The house elves made them each their favourites, lasagne for Willow, chicken for Marlene, curry for Alice and BBQ ribs for Lily. They walked to their Transfiguration exam loudly, someone was always speaking. Lily knew her friends were doing this to keep Lily's mind off of Severus, but she didn't care, it helped. A lot!

They each had to go into Professor McGonagall's room; there she told that pupil what was happening. Professor McGonagall stepped out of her room "Ashford, Henry" she said before turning and going back into her room.

"Urgh, I hate being first" he muttered loudly, following the Professor through the door. Everyone waited for Henry to return, to ask him what had happened. After five minutes, which seemed more like an hour he came out. He was met with "What happened?" "How'd it go?" "Was it easy?"

"Can't say, McGonagall said if I speak to anyone about it before they've done theirs I'll go down one whole grade! And from what I did in there, I can't afford it!" he turned and walked down the hall.

Professor McGonagall opened the door again "Abbot, Lucy" Lucy muttered something, before reluctantly following the Professor.

Lily nervously waited her turn; Sirius had walked out saying "Pip squeak!"

Whereas other's found it hard, "Ah, shit" Jess had said.

Professor McGonagall opened her door, yet again "Evans, Lily" Lily took a deep breath before following McGonagall. "Good luck" Alice called.

Inside the room was a lone desk, on the table was a dove. "I need you to transform this dove into a glass goblet and back. Without speaking. Points will be awarded on how nice the goblet looks" Professor McGonagall said, taking a step backwards.

Lily nodded, she pointed her wand at the dove, shut her eyes and thought of a glass goblet. It was made from crystal and had beautiful golden vines that wrapped round main part of the glass. _Scarabyga! _Lily thought, she felt a surge of power ripple through her wand, Lily slowly opened her eyes. When she did, instead of seeing a dove she saw a glass goblet in front of her. Unfortunately it had no golden vines but Professor McGonagall didn't know she wanted them on there.

"Yes!" Lily cheered, but then quietened down when she remember where she was.

Professor McGonagall looked a Lily, the sides of her lips twitching "Care to turn it back?"

Lily nodded; her cheeks blushing slightly. Lily thought of the dove every detail she could remember. She cast the spell once again and when she opened her eyes a white dove stood before her.

Lily smiled in triumph; she turned to look at her Professor "You may leave now Miss Evans. But I ask you do not speak of this to any other student till they take their exam. If you do I'll be forced move you down a grade" she smiled as the redhead nodded.

Lily left the room happily; she thought she had done quite well.

"How'd it go?" Alice hissed as she passed her, Lily smiled in response.

Lily headed back to the common room, as all her friends were still waiting for their exam (their names were way after hers) Lily didn't know where to sit.

"Lily, want to sit with us?" Phoebe Collingwood called, Lily smiled at her gratefully. They may have been in the same year, but they weren't close, sure they would talk if they sat next to each other, but they wouldn't go out their way to do so.

Lily realised why she had been called over, Phoebe's best friend Piper was chatting up Sirius. Jess sat there looking relatively bored, not trying to make conversation.

"Lily-bean!" Sirius said as she sat down, much to Piper's annoyance.

"Drop dead, Black!" Lily snarled.

Phoebe laughed nervously, "So…what did you think of the test, Lily?" she asked

"It was alright, I think I did well" Lily answered honestly

"And that's only because Jamesy-boy helped you" Sirius sang

"James, James Potter helped you?" Jess cried

Lily nodded slowly; she was going to kill Black. Jess stood pointing her wand straight at Lily "Why? You're not even _nice _to him! Why does he constantly go out of his way for you! It's always you, always" she hissed at Lily.

"What's going on here than?" Lily heard Willow ask. Jess' head snapped up, Lily took the opportunity to get out her wand and disarm Jess. Jess flushed a strange pinkish colour, before storming out the room to their dorm. Phoebe smiled apologetically before dragging Piper up the stairs Jess had disappeared up.

Willow sat in the seat Phoebe just left, stretching her feet across Lily's lap.

"Well she's obviously PMSing" said Sirius

Neither girl paid him any attention.

That night Lily was packing her trunk, she was leaving for the summer holidays tomorrow, she wore a comfy red dressing gown, with gold lining. Lily loved it because it was the Gryffindor colours; Marley had got it for her for Christmas that year.

"Lily we're not leaving until tomorrow you could pack then" said Willow flipping through some Quidditch magazine.

"I like to be prepared" Lily answered; Willow knew she wasn't paying attention as she was thinking of Severus again.

"Lily, he's not worth it" Willow said getting up and standing next to Lily.

"I know, it's just, he…he was my best friend for so long and…and I don't know what to do!" Willow wrapped her arms round her friend.

"If he can't see what a great friend you are, he's an idiot!"

"Thanks" Lily said whipping her eyes.

The door opened and Mary stood, breathing heavily "Lily you have to come now! Snape is outside the common room, he wants to talk you. Said he'd sleep there all night!" she cried.

"Oh Merlin!" she moaned to no one in particular "Thanks, Mary" Lily said running down the stairs. No one was speaking in the whole room; they all knew what was happening. _Great! _Lily thought sarcastically.

"I'll wait here for you" Willow whispered in Lily's ear. Lily nodded and headed through the portrait.

As soon as Severus saw her he began apologising "I'm sorry"

"I'm not interested" Lily replied, crossing her arms

"I'm sorry!" he tried again.

"Save your breath." she paused, staring at him "I only came out her because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just –"

"Slipped out?" there was no pity in Lily's voice, she refused to side with him anymore "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it again without speaking.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine" Lily said.

"No – listen, I didn't mean –"

"– to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a condescending look she turned and climbed back through the portrait.

When she entered the common room everyone was silent, watching the entrance Lily had just come through. "Are all your lives so boring you have to live of someone else's?" she screamed "You're all sick! Gossiping about stuff that has nothing to do with any of you!"

Lily turned back through the doorway and ran through the castle; she ran and ran and ran till she had no clue where she was anymore. She leaned against a wall; slipping down it she brought her knees under her chin, and hugged herself. The first tear fell, and after the first the others just kept coming and coming.

"Evans, don't cry" Lily looked up to see James sliding into the space beside her.

"What do you want, Potter?" Lily spat.

"Just came to see if you're alright. You seemed really upset" he said, Lily almost believed him, almost.

"Well, you've seen. Now go." she hissed

"I'm not leaving"

Lily's tears had near enough stopped by now, she sighed "How did you even find me?"

"I have my ways" he smiled at her, she didn't smile back.

"Look, I'm probably gunna be out here for a while. I'm not going in there when everyone else is there, so you might as well go"

"Ahhh, that is why I brought this!" he said, standing up he took out a cloak.

"A cloak?" Lily asked confused, he wrapped it round himself. He disappeared all but his head! "You're invisible! So that's how you do all your pranks!" she seemed impressed.

He nodded "So all you have to do is put this on, and when I opened the portrait you sneak in"

"Thank you" Lily smiled before jumping up and wiping her eyes "But this doesn't make everything alright between us"

"Wouldn't have it any other way"

They walked back to the fat lady in silence, once outside Lily covered herself with the cloak, James said the password. They both walked in, although everyone assumed it was just James. Lily ran to her room undetected.

"James! Did you find her?" Alice asked running over to James, he nodded at her "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she hugged the guy she had known her whole life "Where is she?"

"In your dorm" he answered

"How is that even possible?" she asked suspiciously, James just smiled at her.

Alice stared at him for a few seconds before running up to her dorm. "Lily? Lily, you in here?"

"Over here" Alice heard Lily say, she threw back the curtains round Lily's bed. Alice saw her friend just sitting on her bed, staring at the wall.

Alice sat next to her "Sorry for snapping like that" Lily whispered

"It's fine, I would have done the same" Lily smiled at her "It's okay to cry you know"

"I think I'm all cried out" Lily laughed, not her usual happy, bubbly laugh but a sad laugh.

The summer afternoon sun was blazing down on all the bustling students. Marley grabbed Lily's arm pulling her towards the scarlet steam engine. They jumped onto it and followed Alice and Willow to an empty compartment.

Marley sat down, Lily laid down her head resting on Marley's lap whilst Alice sat upside down and Willow leaned against the seat.

"I'm so happy to be going home!" Marley said "No more exams to worry about, no classes, just fun, fun, fun!"

"I would rather do exams then go home; Petunia just keeps getting worse and worse!" Lily moaned

The other three laughed "I'm sure it'll be okay." Alice reassured her friend

"Thanks, Al, but I doubt it"

There was a knock on the compartment door; Remus was standing on the other side.

"Come in!" Alice sang

He opened the slidey door, and looked straight at Lily. "We've – uh – got Prefect duties, unless –"

Lily jumped up "Sorry – I forgot"

"It's okay"

"See you guys in a bit" Lily called over her shoulder as she left the compartment with Remus, grabbing James' invisibility cloak as she went.

"Can you give this back to Potter, for me?" she asked handing Remus the cloak.

"Ah, yeah, he said he let you borrow this"

"It's pretty cool"

"Yeah, I guess it is. Um – Lily? Are you alright now?"

Lily was sick of people asking her if she was alright and as much as she wanted to snap at him, she couldn't. He seemed genuinely concerned, unlike everyone else who just wanted the gossip.

"I'm –" she wanted to say fine, but for some unknown reason she didn't want to lie to Remus "No, I'm not alright. But it's nothing a big tub of ice-cream won't fix"

"Lily, why don't you just talk to Snape?"

"Because I can't change what happened, anymore than he can. We just…can't go back"

"It's my entire fault" Remus moaned "If I just stopped James and Sirius –"

"Don't!" Lily cut over him "Don't you dare blame yourself; it's not your fault. Or Black's. Or even Potter's. It was a long time coming, it would have happened sooner or later with or without Potter and Black."

"You really love him don't you? Snape I mean."

"He was like a brother to me; I thought – I thought he was different to his friends. I feel like I don't even know him anymore" Remus moved as though he were about to put his arm round her but thought better of it.

"He's not the same person who told me about the magical world, or who I could spend hours talking to, or who I would spend my entire summer holidays with, who I would sneak out after hours just because he was on prefect duty and he was bored, who I would call in the middle of the night coz I couldn't sleep, who would come over for dinner everyday, hell he practically lived at my house, he's not the same guy who helped me sneak out coz I wanted to see some gig, who hugged me when I was crying. And I miss him I miss who he used to be!"

This time Remus did wrap his arm around her. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say "You must think I'm a total freak now" she laughed

"No, you must really care about him" Lily nodded "I never knew. Look, I'll take you back to your friends"

"But what about –"

Remus cut her off "I'll do it, its fine" Remus took her back to her cabin, before finishing the round. He headed back to where he had left his friends. Remus chucked James his invisibility cloak.

"How's Evans?" he asked

"I never knew how close she was with Snape." Remus said, more to himself then in answer to James' question.

"What did she say?" he asked leaning forward

"That's not really my place to say, ask her"

"She won't tell me, please Moony!"

"Sorry, Prongs"

"Just answer, does she blame me? For her and Snape?"

"No, she doesn't blame anyone. Said it was a long time coming, that it would have happened sooner or later"

James breathed out a sigh of relief, and Remus had to think that James might care for Lily more than he let on. That she wasn't not just for the chase, that she actually meant something to him. It was more than just dating every girl in their year and above, it was about dating her, Lily Evans.


	9. Home sweet home!

**As promised the next chap!**

***The beginning of the end***

**Home Sweet Home**

The scarlet train pulled into King Cross Station, students were reunited with their parents. People were shouting promises across the platform. Most 7th years were crying; that was their last train ride on the Hogwats express.

Lily jumped onto the platform and helped her friends get their trunks out of the train.

Once they were all out, Alice threw her arms around Lily's neck "I'll see you soon! Don't forget to write!"

"When have I ever forgotten, Al?" Alice laughed

Lily stepped back, but before she knew what was going on she was attacked by Willy.

"Will, can't breathe!" Lily chocked out

"Think of it as pay back" she laughed "We have to meet up!"

Lily smiled "Owl me"

Next Marley was trying to kill the poor redhead "I'm not going to let go till you promise you'll write!"

"I promise, I promise!" Lily squeaked. Marley finally let Lily go. "See you guys over the summer!" Lily called as she watched them walk away. All their parents were friends which meant they normally all went home together. Lily couldn't help but feel slightly left out at that moment, but shook it off it wasn't their fault.

Lily saw her parents near the wall/entrance/exit, grabbed her trunk and her cat cage and headed towards them.

The trunk was bloody heavy, Lily could barley shove it along. She was a petite girl and she wasn't very strong.

Lily wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was walking; she was looking round at all the students. Parents hugging them like there was no tomorrow, siblings fighting but in a playful loving way.

Lily spotted Severus trudging through the crowd, Lily automatically wanted to shout out to him but bit her lip instead.

Lily was still watching him when she knocked right into something, well someone. "I'm so sorry" Lily looked up to see James smiling down at her "Oh, it's you. I'm not as sorry now"

"But your still slightly sorry, which means you care" he laughed at her expression. He nodded at her trunk "Need any help?"

"No, I can manage" Lily said crossly, but James and Sirius took no notice and each picked up one side of the trunk.

"Where're your mum and dad?" James asked

Lily glared at him, Remus looked at her with pleading eyes "Just let them, it makes them happy"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Over there, follow me" she started weaving her way through the crowd, the four boys following. She stopped in front of her parents, James and Sirius put the trunk on the floor next to Lily. Remus and Peter seemed to have hung back.

"Lily!" Lily's mother cried throwing her arms round her youngest daughter.

"Where's Tuney?" Lily asked, looking at her dad

"She – she didn't want to come"

"Oh, right," Lily looked at the floor "we should be getting home then"

"Who are these two?" Lily's mum asked looking straight at James and Sirius.

"James Potter" James said reaching to shake Mr Evans hand, he took it.

Lily's dad nodded in approval "Firm handshake" he always judged people on their handshake. Good handshake equals good person. Bad handshake equals bed person.

If only life was really that simple!

"Sirius Black" Sirius said, mimicking James, Lily's dad shook his hand as well.

"Good handshake" Sirius smiled in triumph. Like he had won some sort of contest.

"We should go then" Lily said trying to get her parents away from the two biggest idiots in the school.

"Okay" Lily's mum said "We'll see you boys over the summer, I'm sure"

"We will" said James and Sirius together.

"Bye, Mr Evans and Mrs Evans!" James said, throwing his signature smile

"Please call me Rose" Lily's mum answered "Mrs Evans makes me feel old"

Lily grumbled something under her breath. Whilst Rose hit her husband "What?" he asked "I like being called Mr Evans, makes me seem important!" James and Sirius laughed.

"Just call him Dave" Rose smiled at the two boys.

"Let's go!" Lily cried

"God, Lily! What's wrong with you? Anyway where's Severus? Aren't we taking him home this year?" Lily's mum asked

"No! Not this year. He's – he's making his own way home" Lily said quickly.

Rose frowned but didn't push the subject.

"Good, I never liked that boy" said Dave

Lily saw Remus, waved at him before running through the barrier.

Rose pulled the old ford escort into the driveway. Lily smiled as she saw her childhood home, sure it wasn't fancy like Marlene's or grand like Alice's or big like Willow's but it was home all the same.

It was a three bed, two bathroom, two storey house, with a rather small garden. It had a bright blue front door because Rose had gotten bored of the boring white three years ago.

Dave got Lily's trunk out of the car as Lily ran to the door, her mother opened it for her.

Lily stepped into the hallway and took off her shoes. To her left was a door which lead to the kitchen, it was a small kitchen, but Rose kept it spotless; in the kitchen was a breakfast table.

To Lily's right was a second door, this lead to the dining room, which they only used on special occasions.

Straight ahead at the end of the hall was yet another door, this lead to the living room. This had two comfy red sofas, a fireplace, a black TV, a coffee table and many pictures of Lily and Petunia through the years.

Lily walked into the living room, plonking down on one of the coaches.

"Look whose back" Petunia sneered "How was the _freak _school?"

"Great!" Lily said happily, choosing to ignore her sister's snide comments "In fact, Tuney –"

"Don't call me that!"

"– I got you a present" Lily continued. Petunia's pasty grey eyes narrowed. Lily reached into her pocket "Here" she handed her sister a small bag. Petunia began opening the bag cautiously.

"What is it?" Petunia asked "Is it from your _freak _school? Will it hurt me?"

"Just open it!"

Petunia opened the packaging very slowly, she pulled out a sugar quill.

"What does it do?"

"It's kinda like a lollypop, that looks like a quill" Lily smiled

Tuney looked down at it before throwing it on the floor and storming up to her room. "I don't want anything from your _freak _world!" Petunia screamed. Lily sighed; just once she wished she and Tuney could have a nice conversation, just once.

Sooty jumped onto Lily's lap, she laughed picking up her cat Lily head up the stairs to her room.

Her trunk was already in her room. She placed Sooty in her cat basket and looked round it. A single white bed with red sheets was in the far corner, with a white side table next to it. On the side table was a red lamp, an alarm clock and a picture of her, Tuney and their parents.

On the opposite side of the room was a wardrobe and a desk, Lily dumped her school books on the desk as she did she couldn't help but look at the pictures. Her and Severus eating ice-cream last summer. Her, Marley, Willy and Alice last year by the lake. Both magical pictures. Then there was a picture of her and Tuney from when they were so much younger, before magic and witches.

Lily sighed looking at the picture of her and Severus; it was going to be a long summer.

123

"Ha! Did you hear that? Lily-bean's dad doesn't like Snivellus anymore then we do!" Sirius cried. He and James had just met the famous Mr and Mrs Evans whilst helping Lily with her trunk.

James laughed along with his best friend. James thought Lily's parents had seemed nice; her mum had her eyes, exactly her eyes. The thought itself made him smile.

Remus started to walk beside James "Haven't even had your first date with Lily, but you've already met the parents!"

"And made a good impression, I might add" James added "How'd you get Evans to smile and wave?"

"My handsome face and charm" Remus replied

"If it's a handsome face and charm Lily-flower wants she would love me!" Sirius said

Remus rolled his eyes and James punched him in the arm. "Padfoot, you staying at James' all summer?" Remus asked

"Yup, anything to get me away from that venom taunting twisted troll of women!" snarled Sirius.

"Your mother?" asked Remus

"Who else?" Sirius replied.

The four boys walked to where two women stood talking. One had long auburn hair, hazel eyes and a warm, motherly air about her. She was older than most of the other parents on the platform, but her eyes shone as though she were still in her youth.

The other woman had brown hair which was tied in a quick up do. Her blue eyes kept darting across the station warily, as though something would jump out at her at any given moment.

James moved towards the older of the two "Mum!" he said happily, kissing her on the cheek.

"Dorea!" Sirius cried, kissing James' mum on the check and giving her a hug. They both smiled respectfully at the other women, but didn't want to scare her so they stayed back.

"Hello, mum" Remus said to the second women, she smiled at him weakly.

"We'll be going then, come on Remus" Mrs Lupin said. Remus followed her after quickly man-hugging **(A/N sorry didn't know what to call it) **his three best friends.

"Peter, is your mum here?" Dorea asked Peter.

"Um – yes, over there" Peter said, before quickly scuttling off towards his mother. A short, plump woman with a stern look about her. She seemed angry at everyone and everything.

"Well then my darling son and darling newly adopted son, lets go home!" said Dorea happily.

"Yes, Prongs, you darlingly newly adopted son, let's go!" Sirius cried, running towards the barrier.

But Dorea stopped him, and instead chose to talk to a beautiful woman. She had very dark, almost black curls that stopped just before her chin, her brown eyes soft and sweet. This was Dorea's best friend, Mrs Prewitt, Alice's mum.

The two women engaged in a quick conversation whilst the three teenagers stood chatting about meaningless stuff.

"So, Alice, in your opinion how's the best way to ask Lily-bean out?" Sirius asked after a moment.

James' eyes snapped up and he listened intently. But Alice just laughed "Why would I tell you?"

James huffed grumpily.

"Merlin, James! Grumpy doesn't look good on you" Alice snapped

"Honey, anything looks good on me" James replied, back to his normal self.

"Alice, darling lets go" Mrs Prewitt said to her daughter "Come over for dinner in the holidays" she said to Dorea.

"Yes, yes, I'll owl you!" Dorea called as she walked towards the barrier.

Dorea had to use side long apparition three times to get both boys and their entire luggage back to the Potter manor.

The Potter manor was huge. It was gleaming white with big windows at the front. It had many rooms, including an indoor pool. Out back were acres and acres of green lawns. With a proper sized Quidditch pitch in the far corner, away from Muggle view surrounded by trees.

Sirius and James both grabbed their brooms and ran into the house.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU? DON'T FLY IN THE HOUSE!" screamed Dorea after them.

But the two boys didn't hear, or they did and didn't listen. Instead they swooped up and down, in and out, round and round.

**Please review xxx**


	10. A whale' coming to dinner

***The beginning of the end* **

**A whale's coming to dinner**

It was already halfway through the summer and the time was dripping by oh so slowly for Lily. She had no one to spend everyday with. Of course she wrote to her friends, but it was hardly the same.

That day whilst Rose, Petunia and Lily were all eating breakfast a barn owl swept in through the window. He placed a letter next to Lily; she fed him a piece of her bacon whilst she opened the letter.

"Yeah, coz an owl delivering a letter is _so _normal" said Petunia sarcastically, as she stood and left the kitchen in a mood (as always).

Lily read the letter

_To lovely Lily,_

_Jokes, you're not lovely at all! _ _My mum said that I could have a friend round for the rest of the summer!_ _So here's me, asking you!_ _I would love you forever if you came!_ _So Lily darling want to come to my house on Friday?_ _I'm so bored here please!_ _You know you want to! :D_

_Love you_

_Alice_

_Your favourite person in the whole world!_

_Merlin, please Lily I'm begging!_

_xxx_

"Mum, can I go to Alice's on Friday? And stay for the rest of the summer? I'll probably get all my stuff for school with her!"

Rose laughed as her youngest daughter jumped in her seat "Of course! Of course! But don't forget Vernon is coming for dinner tonight"

"How could I forget?" Vernon was Petunia's boyfriend, they were getting serious. So according to my mother it was time we meet him, as a family.

Lily quickly scribbled a note back to Alice telling her where to pick Lily up, and headed to her room. Lily pulled out a book and began to read.

"LILY!" Tuney cried as she came through the door to Lily's room, without knocking!

"What?" Lily snapped.

"Someone's at the door for you" she sung. Lily frowned, who would be at the door. She jumped off her bed and ran to the front door, where none other than Severus Snape stood.

Lily closed the door behind herself. "What do you want?" she spat

"I'm sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to call you –"

"Mudblood? I know! But it's not just about that! Don't you see? It's Voldemort! He's already separating us! You – you want to be on is side, I don't! It's not just you and I anymore, not just house rivalries, it's on a much, much bigger scale! People could die! But it doesn't matter, as long as you can be a lovely, little Death Eater!" her eyes narrowed into slits at the end.

"Lily, I'm –"

"Sorry? Sorry is just a word! It means nothing! Just go, Severus, just go" he slowly turned and walked back down the path.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered, but Lily pretended she couldn't hear and walked back into her house.

Lily changed into a nice white summer dress, so that she was ready for dinner tonight, and pretended to continue reading her book. When memories of her and Severus were flicking through her mind.

"Lily!" Rose called up the stairs "Lay the table!"

"Okay!" Lily shouted back, she jumped of her bed, ran a brush through her hair. Before walking to the dining room and laying the table as she had been asked to do many times.

Rose and Petunia were making the dinner and Lily wasn't sure what her dad was doing.

Then the doorbell rang, Lily went to answer it but Petunia was already in the hall.

"Have I got anything on my face?" she asked.

"No, no. You look great!" Lily told her sister sincerely. Tuney smiled at her. Tuney actually smiled at her! The first smile since that day, the day she got her letter!

Tuney rushed to open the door, smiling at Vernon. This is the first time Lily would meet the guy. As he came into view Lily was shocked to see who – or more like what was standing in front of her.

He was fat, with a red face and little piggy eyes. He had a blob of blonde hair on the top of his head. In Lily's mind he resembled a whale.

Lily realised that both Tuney and the whale – um Vernon were staring at her. Lily plastered a big fake smile on her face.

"Vernon, this is my little sister Lily. She's normally at a boarding school, but its summer so…" Tuney trailed off.

"Nice to meet you Vernon" Lily smiled, reaching out to shake his hand, which he shook, some what weakly. Her dad would not be impressed.

The evening passed with a delicious meal, unfortunately the company wasn't as good. Lily quickly found out that Vernon was dull and completely well – without any better words – boring!

He didn't speak about anything interesting, and when he did speak it was all in the same boring drone.

"So, Lily what do you do at your little boarding school?" he asked in that god forsaken voice.

Petunia kicked her under the table; did she actually think Lily was about to go 'Oh we do spells and potions! Because we want to be amazing witches and wizards when we're older!'

"Oh, you know? Maths, English, Science the normal" Lily answered politely

"Do you have to share a room?" he asked

"Yes, I share with four other girls"

He turned to face Petunia "I don't think I'd be able to share a room, could you?" he asked, stupid pig!

"Oh no, I need my space" Petunia lied. Lily knew she was lying as they used to share a room, and Tuney hadn't minded in the least.

Finally it was time for Vermin – sorry _Vernon_ to leave. Thank God! The four Evans sat in the sitting room.

"_So, _what did you think?" Tuney asked happily.

The room muttered "great" "good" and "wonderful"

"Seriously, you guys!"

Lily stood "If you like him, I like him" she said genuinely.

"Thank you!" she said hugging her shocked little sister "Mum, dad?

"If he makes you happy" Dave said

"I think he's perfect for you" Rose said, topping Dave's comment.

The next day Lily went downstairs, an owl flew in placed a letter on her lap and left. Lily looked up in shock, but the owl had already left.

She turned the letter over, the Hogwarts official seal. She screamed in anticipation, it was her OWL results!

Rose and Dave ran down the stairs in their pyjamas. "Lily! Lily! Is everything alright" her mother screamed.

"Yes! Yes! It's my OWL results!" Lily cried

"Oh good, you scared us" Dave laughed sitting on the nearest coach.

"Well open it!" Rose smiled sitting next to her husband.

Lily quickly opened the letter and read the parchment inside.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Exceeds Expectations (E) Acceptable (A)

Fail grades: Poor (P) Dreadful (D) Troll (T)

LILY COLLEEN EVANS HAS ACHIEVED:

Ancient Runes: E Arithmacy: O Astronomy: O Charms: O Defence Against the Dark Arts: O Divination: E Herbology: P History of Magic: O Muggle Studies: O Potions: O Transfiguration: E

She clapped her hands together and squealed in joy. She did better then she thought she would! Only one fail, and really who cares about Herbology. She got better then she thought she would in Divination, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. And the rest were Outstandings! She couldn't be happier!

"Let's see darling!" Rose shrieked, unable to contain it any longer. Lily wordlessly handed her the parchment too damn excited to talk.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so proud!" Rose jumped hugging her daughter. "I'll make pancakes!"

Rose ran to the kitchen and started on Lily's favourite breakfast. Oh it was a good day!

Later that day Lily went into the garden, her mother sat on the small brick wall, smoking.

"You know, smoking will kill you" Lily said sitting next to her.

"Nobody's perfect" Lily's mother replied "I've been smoking since I was only eleven, and yet the friends I've met recently, in the last few years, don't know. Why? Because I'm scared, scared that they'll judge me straight away.

"Lily, I'm going to tell you what my mother told me so many years ago…when you see someone and have a conversation, you can't really tell what they're like. You can know someone for years and never know who they are. You may think you do, but you don't.

"When people meet me they see a perfect house wife. I'm not perfect – no one ever is. It's dumb and stupid to think people are."

"In the world there isn't just black and white areas, there's a whole lot of grey. The person you hate most in the world my turn out to be the one you love most"

"You never know what people are truly like, and you never will. Everyone has secrets and everyone lies. You can never know if the person you're speaking to is acting as them"

"The world is complicated, Lily, nothing is ever easy. But try to do the right thing, it's bloody hard, but head towards the white area, the area of good, you'll never get there, no one ever does, but get as close as you can."

Lily sat in silence, thoughts running through her mind. Her mum had never spoken like this before.

But she was right;_ you can know someone for years and never truly know who they were_. Hadn't she proven that with Severus?

_Everyone has secrets, everyone lies_ but how do you know what's true and what's not?


	11. Last days at home

**I'm so sorry that it's taken so long but some shits been going on here x**

**On top of that I'm starting my GCSE's…so I'm really sorry and here's the next chap xxx**

***The beginning of the end***

**Last days at home**

Lily started re-packing her things the day after Alice's letter had come. Petunia seemed over the moon that Lily would be off again soon.

Wednesday night Lily, Petunia and Rose were all watching _Coronation Street_. Lily and Petunia sat on one sofa, Petunia trying sit as far away from Lily as possible. Rose sighed sadly at her eldest ways.

The three Evans girls looked up as the sound of a front door slammed shut, the security lock sliding into place.

Mr Evans walked into the sitting room "How are my flowers today?"

"Wonderful, Daddy!" Tuney said from her place on the sofa. Dave smiled at his oldest.

"Great, Dad!" Lily sang. He grinned at her; he moved next to sit next Rose.

"How about you, m' love?" he asked putting his arm around his wife.

Rose smiled, her green eyes shinning "Absolutely amazing now"

Lily watched her parents, they were obviously in love, Lily could tell. She knew that they were meant to be. They were like one of those couples on TV, hopelessly in love.

They had their fights, but who didn't?

That's what Lily wanted in the future; she wanted someone who would love her unconditionally. That knew her so well that she wouldn't even need to say what was bothering in her. Someone she could trust with her life. Not someone that was perfect, not someone that she never had arguments with, because disagreements meant you cared. She wanted love like her parents, not superficial love like Petunia and Vernon's. To bad she hadn't met someone like that yet.

Or so she thought.

Lily sighed turning her head back to the television.

The next morning Lily was awoken by cackling, for someone so against witches Petunia sure sounded like one. Lily ran her fingers through her hair; she could either get dressed and go down stairs or go down in her pyjamas and embarrass Petunia in front of whoever she was with.

Lily hopped out of bed and headed downstairs. Smiling widely she walked into the living room. She saw her sister and her best friend Yvonne; she had mousy brown hair and eyes that were too small for her face. Her eyes narrowed whereas Petunia looked livid.

"Yvonne you remember my sister, Lily" Petunia muttered, almost as though she didn't want to admit the girl in an over sized T-shirt and shorts was her sister.

"Oh, yes, I remember _you_" Yvonne spat "You go to that proxy boarding school, _my _school wasn't good enough for the precious Lily Evans" Lily narrowed her eyes, biting her tongue to stop her from saying she would regret. Yvonne turned away from Lily in disgust. "So, Petty, what were we talking about?"

Petty! Lily snorted. Who calls her Petty?

"Well" she said breaking her stare with Lily "You know Maddy? Yeah, I found out from Lauren who was told by her boyfriend Charlie who got the news from Nick that Maddy's pregnant!"

"No way! Well, we _can't _be friends with _her _anymore!"

"I _know_; imagine what would happen if people found out if we were _friends _with her!"

"You're not going to be friends with someone because they got knocked up? That's horrible!" Lily cried.

Petunia stood her eyes flaring "Oh Lily, perfect, wonderful, baby sister, in all your perfect ways what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, Tuney, you shouldn't just leave her! You're her friend, if I was one of my –"

"One of your freak friends! What has one of _your _freaky, unnatural friends got to do with anything?"

"I was just –"

"Keep out of _my _business; it is NOTHING to do with you! So stay the fuck out of my life! _Freak_!" she spat, she turned and then left the room in a huff, her friend Yvonne followed.

But before she left the room she threw one last glare over to where Lily stood and stormed off after Petunia.

Life was so much simpler at Hogwarts no ratty sister, but plenty of James Potter. And what was worse? Lily thought for a moment, before deciding they were both evenly matched.

Sighing, Lily went back to her room, pulled out an old book and began to read.

The next day (the day Lily was going to Alice's) Petunia was making a right fuss. Freaking out that she had nothing to wear, Rose, Dave and Tuney were all meeting Vernon, Vernon's parents and his sister, Marge, for a meal in London.

Thankfully Lily got out of it, Dave was going to drive to the restaurant in London and Lily would walk down the street to the Leaky Cauldron where she would meet Alice, perfect.

Apart from the fact Tuney's freak out meant they were running late and as they headed to the car this only made Tuney more flustered at the fact that they might be late.

After ten minutes of Petunia's whining Lily couldn't take it anymore "Will you _shut up_!" Lily hissed

Petunia glared at Lily "_You _shut up, _freak_!"

"I was quiet! _You _were the one who was whining!" Lily snapped

"Whining? _Me?_"

"Yes, you! You always moan at _everything!_ When was the last time we went somewhere where you didn't moan!"

"How would _you_ know? _You're_ never here! _You're_ always at your _freak _school! Doing a what? Waving a stick around, muttering complete nonsense!"

"Nonsense? It's magic, Petunia! Something _you _obviously don't have!"

Petunia flushed bright red "Who would want to be a _freak?_ Not me!"

"Why don't you –"

"Girls, both of you, be QUIET!" Rose shouted from the front seat. Both girls instantly fell silent.

The rest of the journey was completely soundless, no one made a noise.

Dave pulled into the car park of _Angus Steak House_. All four Evans got out of the car, Petunia flattening her hair, looked round the car park "Over here, Vernon, over here!" she called, flapping her arms in the air.

Before Lily knew what was going on Vernon was eating her sister's face, it made Lily feel sick.

A beast walked up behind Vernon, she was like a female version of him. She had a double chin and looked like she would eat someone without a moment hesitation. This must be Marge, Lily thought.

Lily smiled at her "I'm Lily" she said holding out her hand.

Marge snorted "I could have told that from your cheap clothes and ginger hair"

Lily narrowed her eyes "You're Marge, you look _just _like your brother…fat and ugly" she turned and stalked off to the boot of the car where her dad was getting out her trunk.

He placed the trunk next to Lily, wrapping his arms round his youngest. "You are _so _lucky you're getting out of this" he winked at her as he pulled back.

"I know" Lily laughed "I'm gunna miss you so, _so _much Daddy!"

"I'll miss you too, flower. Don't forget to come home this Christmas, and to write! I love it when an owl comes through, of course Petunia doesn't, in fact she gets quiet emotional" He finished on a chuckle.

Lily stepped away, her mother swooped Lily into her arms. "Lily, darling, don't forget to write. Have a wonderful time with Alice, and be good"

"I will, Mum" Lily said. She moved back from her mum's vice like grip.

"I love you, Lily"

"Love you too, mum, but I should get going. Alice will be mad if I'm late"

After another hug from Rose and Dave, Lily grabbed the handle of her trunk and raced out of the car park.

**Yeah I know it was short, but the next will be longer! Promise! Also it will be up very quickly, maybe tonight or tomorrow after school…we'll see but defiantly in the next few days ;) xxx**


	12. Leaky Cauldron

**He's the next chap x only a day after the last one ;) x **

***The beginning of the end***

**Leaky Cauldron**

Lily ran though London, past locals, past tourist and occasionally past beggars lying in doorways.

She was late to meet Alice at the Leaky Cauldron. They were going to eat lunch before heading back to Alice's for the remainder of the summer.

But not only was Lily running, oh no, she was also tugging along a trunk filled with all the belongings she would need for Hogwarts. The trunk was so heavy it felt as though she was pulling an elephant instead of just a trunk.

Over exaggeration?

Maybe.

By the time Lily entered the Leaky Cauldron she was breathing heavily. Her chest raising and falling under her thin white vest top, sorting out her blue cardie, that fell just above the knee, and her denim shorts she headed to find Alice.

She saw Alice sitting alone at a table, looking very grumpy. "Al!" Lily cried upon seeing the girl, whose hair had gotten longer and now passed her shoulders by a good inch.

Alice's dark brown eyes snapped up to meet Lily's emerald once, Alice glared at her. "An hour! A whole hour, I've waiting here for!" Alice snarled.

Lily's eyes flickered to the clock, she snorted, she was only ten minutes late. "Over exaggeration much? I'm only ten minutes late"

"Yeah, ten whole minutes! Might as well have been an hour!" Alice exclaimed.

"Don't I even get a hug?" Lily asked her eyes wide and innocent. Alice sighed before jumping off her chair and hugging her best friend. "I missed you!" Lily cried

Alice laughed "I missed you sooooooooo much! Even though you were late."

Both girls sat at the table and started swapping stories of their summers so far. Lily was halfway though a very detailed explanation of her sister's boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. "– I swear he has like some growth on the side of his neck, urgh, makes me wunna puck! He has a beady pig look, which gives me the creeps, but Tuney seems to really like him so…" Lily shrugged taking a sip from her drink.

Alice squirmed "Urgh, he sounds vile!" she squeezed her eyes shut "Remind me to never EVER meet him!"

"Yeah he's disgusting! Anyway how's your summer been?"

"Absolutely bloody boring! I've seen Frank once or twice but he's on holiday now. Obviously as you know Marley and Willy are on holiday too. I've seen James and Sirius a couple times"

"I feel so bad for you" Lily told her friend

"No, it was actually quite fun" Alice said

"Are you serious?" Lily cried.

"Someone say my name?" Lily looked up to see Sirius and James were the people who had come into the Leaky Cauldron, and were now heading straight for Alice and Lily.

Lily turned to glare at Alice, who through her hands in the air in a sign of surrender "I didn't know! Honest!" she pleaded.

Lily looked up at James, she couldn't help but notice he was taller, but that could have been just the fact that he was standing and she was sitting. He also seemed older, but when he looked at her, and his natural smirk that annoyed the hell out of Lily she hated him just as much, if not more, than she had before summer.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, before I slap it off!" Lily said pleasantly. His smirk faulted for a second before returning.

He sat next to her, throwing an arm round her. She threw it off, but knew if he really wanted it there he would have been able to keep it.

Sirius slid into the chair next to Alice. Sirius looked just the same as he always did a cocky bastard.

"Heard from Frank?" James asked Alice

"Got an owl last night"

"How do _you _know Frank?" Lily asked, her voice hard

"Roommate" James answered at the same time Sirius answered "Quidditch team" they both laughed.

"Frank shares a room with you two?" Lily asked.

James nodded "Yup, me, Frank, Pads, Moony and Wormy!"

"Poor Frank" Lily said

"What's up with those nicknames?" Alice asked, Lily turned to face James as she always wanted to ask but never did.

"Not sure really," James answered "They just kinda happened and they stuck" James knew it was a lame excuse, but with those brilliant emerald eyes watching him he found it hard to come up with a believable lie. So he did the next best thing, he changed the subject "So who's buying the first round?" they all looked at each other muttering "not me"s.

Lily sighed "I'll get it" she stood.

"Well…if you're gunna get them, go already" Sirius said, annoyed that she hadn't moved yet.

"I would but this git won't move!" Lily huffed pointing at James.

"Oh, right, sorry" he said whilst standing up.

Lily noticed he really had grown, he had always been taller than her, but now she was looking straight at his chest when before she was looking at his chin.

She moved past him to the bar, James followed.

Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, greeted them with a toothless smile. "Wha' can I ge' ya?" he asked.

"Two –" Lily began.

"Four –" James cut over her "Four butterbeers, please" Lily rolled her eyes.

Tom turned and started to get them their drinks. "Evans! I can't believe you forgot me and Sirius!"

"I didn't, it's hard to forget when your big head's everywhere I look! I was just simply hoping you weren't staying" she smiled as he huffed. Lily turned her back on him.

After a minute James was bored and decided to continue his favourite hobby, wind up Lily. "Lily" he whined.

"Potter" she replied, venom dripped from her tongue.

He smiled "Aw, doesn't that sound nice? Lily Potter, I could get used to that" he chuckled as Lily looked completely taken back.

"That was actually pretty good. Better than the normal shit you come out with" Lily told him. He looked at her hopefully "Doesn't change that you're a pathetic git"

"Ooo, pathetic, that's new!"

"Ah, yes, I spent all summer thinking that up" she said sarcastically.

"I knew you thought about me!"

"Oh, yes, everyday Potter, I just can't get you out of my head!" If you didn't notice that was sarcasm once again.

"Yes! I think my charm is finally working on you!"

She laughed "Of course, whatever helps you sleep at night"

But James wasn't paying attention anymore. She laughed! She laughed at something he did! Not the normal 'shut the fuck up Potter!' laugh, no, I proper 'you're funny' laugh. This was shaping out to be the best year ever!

Tom the barman came back, placing the four cups onto the table "A Galleon, two sickles and two knuts" **(A/N if anyone cares that equates to £5 and 60p)** he said in a gruff voice.

Lily dug into her pocket, and pulled out a ten pound note and a fifty pence piece. She cursed; she hadn't changed any of her Muggle money yet. James looked at the money in her hand.

"If you give me that weird shape coin, I'll pay" he said to her.

"This?" she asked, holding up the fifty pence, she shrugged "If you're sure"

He smiled at her, took the fifty p and paid with his own money. They grabbed the drinks and headed back to the table.

Lily and Alice walked down the path which lead to Alice's house, and bloody hell was it a long path!

Lily didn't want to admit it but she had an alright time with James and Sirius, not that she would ever tell anyone! She wouldn't even acknowledge it herself.

But they were both alright guys once you got passed their obnoxious behaviour. She could never see herself being friends with them, but if she was forced to talk to them it wouldn't mind _too _much.

"_You can know someone for years and never truly know who they were"_ her mother's voice rang through her ears.

"_The person you hate most in the world my turn out to be the one you love most" _But that could never be true! That's just not right!

Lily shook her head, why is she thinking like this? She needed a mental check!

"Thinking about James?" Alice asked elbowing Lily.

"No, no –" Lily stuttered

Alice raised an eyebrow "Of _course _not"

"Shut it!" Lily growled, Alice laughed throwing the doors open to the impossibly huge house.

"MUM, WE'RE HOME!" Alice shouted to her mum, who was somewhere in the manor.

A house elf walked towards Lily "Would you like me to take your trunk, miss?" he asked.

"Yes please" said Lily smiling at the big eyed house elf. He took her bag in his hands and disappeared. "I love your house" Lily laughed.

The house was everything you would expect a magical house to look like, it was wonderful. Way better then Lily's boring Muggle house.

"Merlin, you would have thought you'd never seen magic before!" Alice cried, grabbing Lily's hand she yanked her past the ballroom (yes, BALLROOM! Who has a ballroom?) And up the stairs into Alice's room. Which as you might have guessed was HUGE!

Lily dived onto Alice massive bed, which was covered in so many cushions you couldn't even see the actual bed. Alice jumped after her grabbing a pillow and started hitting Lily with it.

After ten minuets they both collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles.

_This is the life!_ Lily thought to herself.

**Review…please and thank you xxx**


	13. A long walk home

**Here's the next chap x **

**I have actually nothing to say (how depressing) except enjoy the chap xxx**

***The beginning of the end* **

**A long walk home **

Lily woke up; it took her a moment to remember where she was. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, and looked around the room. She was in Alice's room, it was covered head to toe in baby pink, Lily sat up in her four poster bed and turned to look at Alice, who was hidden by the pillows that surrounded her. Lily took one of her many pillows and chucked it at Alice; it hit her square in the face. "URGH!" Alice cried "LILY!" whilst attempting to throw the pillow back but failing miserably.

Lily stood and jumped onto Alice's bed "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she screamed.

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Alice yelled whilst shoving Lily off the bed so that she landed on her arse. Lily roared with laughter "What's got you in a good mood?" Alice grumbled, throwing off her sheets. Lily laughed and dragged Alice out of bed. "Stop being so happy! It's creepy!" Lily only laughed and skipped merrily out the room.

Lily and Alice sat at the super long table in the dining room, both eating masses of pancakes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Alice asked whilst shovelling another mouthful of pancakes into her mouth.

"We could go to the cinema or something?" Lily answered

"Cinema?" Alice asked, frowning slightly "What's that?"

Lily sighed, she often forgot her friends grew up surrounded by magic "Let's get dressed and I'll show you"

An hour or so later Lily and Alice were standing in a little Muggle village outside of a cinema. "I have some Muggle money, so I'll pay and you can buy me something in Diagon Ally" Lily told Alice whilst dragging her into the cinema.

Lily scanned over what was playing before deciding they should she Greece **(A/N yes I know it didn't come out till 1978 and this is 1976, but shh it doesn't matter) **

Lily pulled Alice into the queue, whilst practically shouting how wonderful she thought Muggles were and how very creative. The people in the cinema were giving her very strange looks before Lily shut Alice up with a quick slap over the head.

"Next!" A harsh voice called, once again Lily dragged Alice, this time towards the ticket lady.

"Two tickets for the one o'clock viewing of Greece, please" Lily said politely.

"£10.20" said the plump lady with greying black hair, in a bored voice. She held out the ticket to Lily.

Lily took the ticket "Thank you" she said, the lady only sneered.

Lily and Alice both walked away "Well…she seemed…nice?" Alice said, unsure of what else to say. Lily snorted and handed Alice her ticket "What do I do with this?" Alice asked, staring at the ticket that she was continuously turning over.

Lily grabbed Alice's wrist to stop her from turning it again. "We have to show it to someone so that they know we've paid" Lily answered, before walking over to the snack bar. Alice followed.

Alice super-sized on everything; large popcorn, large nachos with extra cheese, large coke and a huge bag of pick n' mix. The two girls walked towards screen two carefully so they wouldn't drop any of the food.

After the film both girls burst into Alice's house singing at the top of their lungs "LOOK AT ME I'M SANDRA DEE LOUSY WITH VIRGINITY!"

Both girls instantly stopped singing when they heard laughter. Lily looked around to see to see Mrs Prewitt, Alice's mum, and another woman, she had auburn hair, nearly the same shade as Lily's, and kind hazel eyes. The eyes seemed awfully familiar, but Lily couldn't put her finger on where exactly she had seen them before.

"Hey mum, hey Dorea!" Alice said chirpily sitting next to her mother.

"Hi Sarah" Lily said to Alice's mum before turning to face the other woman, the lady with the painfully familiar eyes. "Hello" she said "I'm Lily"

"Ah, yes" Dorea, as Alice had called her, said knowingly "My son often speaks of you" she smiled kindly whilst Lily frowned slightly in confusion "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself – I'm Dorea, Dorea Potter. You know my son James Potter, he certainly knows you"

"Oh, James. Yeah, I know him. Nice to meet you Mrs Potter" Lily said, somewhat dryly.

Dorea chuckled slightly by Lily's reaction. "Please, call me Dorea" Lily smiled, finally remembering where she had seen the eyes before; they were exactly James' eyes. Lily mentally shook her head, why did the thought of James' eyes make her smile?

Lily sat down next to Dorea "So where have you girls been? Sarah asked

"Lily took me to the cinema! It was awesome!" Alice squealed

"What is the cinema?" Dorea asked sounding confused

"Pictures with sound on a massive screen telling a story!" Alice sang. Dorea laughed as Alice began singing 'You're the one that I want'.

"As much as I love your singing, Al, shhh!" Dorea said and Lily and Sarah laughed.

The four girls stood for a few minutes before Sarah said "Now go, we need to gossip about you!" Alice huffed but got up and left, Lily followed.

As Lily followed Alice she thought, how could a bastard like James have such a lovely mum? Lily truly felt sorry for Dorea; trust her to get such an arsehole!

"Now!" Alice cried "I'm going to teach you to fly!"

"No! No!" Lily screamed "Remember when Marley tried to teach me?"

Alice laughed "You got suck in a tree!"

"Yeah, and I don't want a repeat!" Lily said frowning.

"Please" Alice pouted "I promise it won't happen…again" she said, trying to hide a smile.

"No, Alice! And don't give me that look! The answer is no!" Lily cried.

"Please!"

"You will never ever get me on a broom EVER!"

Ten minutes later Lily and Alice were standing in Alice's HUGE garden, both clutching nimbus 1901s, the best broom you could buy.

"Al, please don't make me do this!" Lily begged

"Oh, come on it'll be fun!" answered her friend

Lily sighed "Fine, let's get this over and down with"

"That's the sprit!" cheered Alice. Lily mounted the broom, Alice by her "Good, now kick off"

"What?"

"Kick off!" Lily kicked off; she instantly zoomed into the clear air. The wind rushed through her hair. Lily had never felt more free. "Lily! Lily! TURN!" Lily's head snapped up to see Alice's massive white house coming closer and closer and closer.

Lily jerked the broom to the right making it wobble, she straightened the broom out. Then shoot off again.

"STOP! LILY STOP!" Alice screamed

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!" Lily screamed back

"LIFT THE FRONT OF THE BROOM TOWARDS YOU!" Alice cried.

Lily lifted the front of the broom towards herself, in a quick jerky movement. Making her come to an abrupt stop, nearly bucking her off. Lily turned her head to see Alice skidding into a halt next to her. "Now slowly, and this time Lily make it slow and gentle, push the front down to the ground. When you're near the floor straighten it out. Okay?" Lily nodded not trusting herself to speak.

Slowly Lily pushed the handle down on the broom, but freaked out and pushed harder than she thought. "STRAIGHTEN OUT! STRAIGHTEN OUT!" Alice screamed. But Lily didn't have time to respond and landed in a lump on the green grass.

Alice jumped off her broom, laughing so hard she was crying. Through her tears Alice offered Lily a hand up, to which Lily completely ignored. Lily stood rubbing her arse where she had landed.

By the time Lily had successfully got up, Alice was laughing so hard she was nearly on the floor.

"Oh, shut up! I _told _you I couldn't do this!" snapped Lily

"Sorry, sorry! It's just _so _funny!" Alice laughed, not sounding the least bit sorry.

"It _not _funny!" Lily exclaimed, to which Alice only laughed harder. "Shut it!"

Alice was laughing uncontrollably by then, and Lily gave up. She looked up to see how far they had gone from the house. Lily was shocked to say the least; they had to be about a mile away. Lily sighed "We're gunna have to walk _all _that way!"

Alice looked up to see what Lily was looking at, the laughter fell from her face. "We could always fly" Alice said, sounding hopeful.

"No! No way!" Lily said, grabbing Alice's had and dragging her towards the house.

"I knew you were gunna say that" Alice grumbled.

When they finally returned Alice was in a foul mood. "I can't believe you made me _walk _back! I mean walking! Seriously? You _know _I can't even be bothered to walk to the common room most days and that's just down a flight of stairs!"

"Well I can't believe you forced me to go on a broom!"

"I can't believe you fell off!" Alice laughed, her bad mood vanishing instantaneously.

"Shut up! Shut _up_!" Lily laughed, hitting Alice's arm. "You wouldn't be laughing if it were you!"

"But it wasn't me! It was you!"

"So that makes it okay?"

"Yup!"

"I hate you!" Lily smiled

"I love you too" Alice laughed, as she flopped down on the sofa.

**There was no James…again (sorry) but he's gunna be in the next chap ;) and when they go back to school he'll be all over the place x I've worked out what's happening 6****th**** year and 7****th**** year so now all I've gotta do is write it out :D x also remember Beaky from**_** Qudditch and Partying**_**? Yeah, don't forget her she will become very important :P xxx**

**Please review xxx**


	14. Sun bathing in the rain

**Sorry it's taken me awhile to update…staring my GCSE's and shit but anyay here's the chap x**

**Disclaimer: Sorry I always forget these, whoops x anyway I don't own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K Rowling**

**The only thing we have in common is the same accent and I only live like a half hour drive away from where she lives x :P xxx**

***The beginning of the end***

**Sun bathing in the rain**

Lily woke up the next morning to Alice jumping on her bed whilst screaming "Karma's a bitch!" She soon stopped jumping and grabbed Lily's feet successfully yanking her out of bed.

"I hate you" Lily grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Lil! It's a beautiful day and I want to catch a tan before we go back to school!"

Lily pouted from her spot on the floor "You know I don't tan, I only burn!"

"Then get some sun cream and let's go!" Lily sighed but either way grabbed a green bikini top and matching bottoms.

An hour or so later both girls were lying in Alice's garden catching the sun. Alice opened her eyes "So Lil, who are you gunna try to get with when we go back?"

"Hmm, not sure. Guess we'll wait and see when we get back"

"Good, coz you need a date for the first Hogsmede trip or it's just pathetic!"

Lily raised an eyebrow "_You _didn't get a date last year"

"Shh! That was a bad moment in my life! Anyway this year I've got Frank!"

Lily laughed "Okay, you officially sound like Jess!"

Alice gasped in fake shock "How dare you! I never want to sound like that slut!"

"Who's a slut?" Lily's head snapped around to see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all walking across Alice's garden. Were they everywhere?

"What are you doing here?" Lily spat whilst sitting up, Alice hit her arm and mouthed 'be nice' to which Lily rolled her eyes.

James came and sat next to her, he smirked, she glared, he raised his eyebrows, she glared, he ruffled his hair, she still glared.

"What are you doing here?" she asked slowly as though speaking to a child.

"My mum was coming over, so we decided to come too…nice bikini" he smirked. Lily slapped his arm, it was only after she didn't did she realise the action was almost playful. She mentally cursed herself when he raised his eyebrows. She turned away from him and looked at Remus, she smiled "Hey, how's your summer going?"

"Alright" he said plonking himself on the grass "Bit boring at first but more fun now"

"Hear that Prongs!" Sirius said

"I believe I did!" James replied

"Moony just called us fun!"

"First time ever!"

"I think I stand corrected, you're both idiots" Remus drawled,

Alice laughed "Too true!"

"So –" Sirius said as he sat down on the grass "what are you two up to?"

"Flying a broom, what do you think?" Alice said sarcastically.

Sirius laughed "Evans! On a broom! Now that I would pay to see!"

Alice snorted "It's the funniest thing I've ever –" Lily slapped her arm "– what was that for!"

"Don't even go into that story!"

"I have to admit, now I'm curious" Remus said.

"Yeah" said Peter "What's so funny?"

"It's not funny…in fact it's a _really _boring story" Lily said quickly.

"She's lying" Alice stated "It's a really, _really _funny story"

"So…tell us" James said. Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Please!" Sirius begged, grabbing hold of Alice arm and shaking her slightly "I need to know! It's life and death"

Lily laughed at his strange behaviour; she didn't notice James watching her laugh at Sirius. James had never felt more jealous of Sirius before; he made Lily laugh something James tried so hard to do.

So for the next hour or so the six teens sat around and just relaxed. Lily pretended as though James wasn't even there, and only addressed James when necessary. She didn't notice how much this hurt him.

"Look a flying bird!" Sirius suddenly cried, pointing at an owl that was flying above them.

"Pads, anyone ever tell you it's better to keep quite and people think you're stupid than open your mouth and prove it" Peter said, then he stood and ran before Sirius could work out what he said. Lily watched as understanding crossed Sirius' features.

"OI," he yelled and chased after Peter full pelt. The other four laughed as they watched Sirius trailing Peter into the distance, who knew Peter could run that fast?

Lily pulled her hair into a high ponytail "Holy cow, its hot!" she said

"Why would a cow be holy?" James asked, sounding confused.

Lily turned to look at him "It's a Muggle saying, kinda like when wizards say 'Merlin' Muggles say 'holy cow'"

"But Merlin makes more sense"

"But Muggles don't think Merlin was _really_ magic"

"And they think cows are holy?" he raised his eyebrows

Lily laughed, throwing her head back "Touché"

"So…you guys want ice-cream?" Alice asked.

"Cookie Dough" Lily and James said at exactly the same time, Lily looked at him and frowned.

"Do you need any help?" Remus asked Alice, not wanting to be left alone with James and Lily.

"That would be great, thanks…see you guys in a minute" both Remus and Alice stood and began walking back to Alice's.

"So…" James started "Wunna go out with me?" he smirked. The messy haired boy mentally cursed himself, why was that the only thing that ever came out of his mouth whenever Lily was around?

"The only person I think would be a worse date than you is Vernon Dursley" she answered.

He punched the air in celebration "Yes, I'm better than someone!" he cheered

"To be fair, being better than Vernon is saying much"

He frowned "Who is this Dursley guy, anyway?"

"My sister's disgusting boyfriend"

"You have a sister?" he asked in shook, he really knew hardly anything about her.

She nodded "Yeah, but she hates me. We used to be really good friends but…" why was she telling him this? He wasn't her friend…hell she didn't even like him!

"What happened?" she looked into his hazel eyes, and she felt she could talk to. She didn't know why but she knew she could trust him…but she didn't want James Potter to know her inner most feelings. So se gave him the shorter sweeter version of the story.

"I became a freak in her eyes"

"A freak?"

"A witch, she doesn't think that its normal and she hates the fact that I can do 'freaky things' like magic. She just hates me for being different"

"Sounds like she's jealous" James said, staring into her deep green eyes, so full of pain at the though of her sister. He knew that her sister hurt Lily deeper than she let on.

Lily laughed without humour "Yeah, that's the reason" Lily said sarcastically "So, how about you? Got any siblings?"

"Not by blood. But the Marauders are my brothers more than if they were blood." Lily had never heard hi talk with so much passion a he did when he spoke about the Marauders…his brothers.

"That must be nice, having the whole house to yourself, though"

"To myself? Nah, Sirius lives with us. Remus practically does too and Peter just comes over almost everyday"

Lily laughed, James ripped some grass off the floor and threw it at her "Do not laugh at me, Evans" he smiled.

She threw some back and soon they were laughing and throwing grass. They were having so much fun Lily almost forgot she hated him…almost.

This was a completely different James Potter to what she was used to, this James seemed…nice.

Lily felt a drop of water hit her face, then another, and another, and another. The clear blue sky that had covered the grass earlier that day was now covered in grey clouds. The heavens opened and the rain fell.

Lily stood laughing; she began to turn in circles the rain what drenching her skin. James watched her laughing, until he too began to spin around.

His normal messy black hair was plastered to his forehead, his glasses fogged up and his clothes sticking to him. But he had never been more happy…he was dancing in the rain with Lily freaking Evans. He could have laughed aloud he was so happy.

Suddenly she stopped dancing and just looks at him "What?" he asked, he too had stopped spinning.

Lily's hair was stuck to her face, her lips slightly blue as she still only wore a bikini and as she looked up at James with her big green eyes, he had never wanted to kiss her more in his life.

But then he had to go and ruin it.

"You look really hot in a wet bikini, Evans" he told her.

She took a step, her eyes held fiery fury. "God, Potter!" she spat "I thought, for once in your life, you were alright! But you have to ruin it by being the prick! You are such an arse! Grow up!" she screamed before turning and storming back to Alice's house.

**You know you wunna review! :P xxx**


	15. And they return

**Here's the next chap…hasn't been too long :D x**

**Without further ado here's the next chap x**

***The beginning of the end***

**And they return**

The final weeks of the summer passed quickly, between shopping, staying up late, hot guy hunting and mattress sliding down the stairs. And before Lily knew what had happened they were back in the Great Hall, almost as though they had never left.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" Dumbledore spoke, his voice strong and full of power. "I'm sure we will have yet another exciting year ahead of us" he smiled warmly "I would just take this moment to remind everyone that the following items are banned; fanged Frisbees, fireworks and any other Zonko's products. Also Mr Flinch would like to asked people to cease using spells in the corridors. And finally –" he turned his head in the direction of the four marauders "the forbidden forest is out of bounds, please refrain yourselves from venturing inside"

"We'll try professor!" Sirius black shouted, causing many girls giggle. Lily wrinkled her nose in disgust, why had they sat next to the Marauders? Merlin, why?

Dumbledore's blue eyes seemed to twinkle behind his crescent moon glasses "That's all I can ask Mr Black, and without further ado let the feast begin!" With a clap of his hands food appeared on every table. The smells filled Lily's nose, she grabbed the rice and put a helping on her plate.

James Potter, who happened to be sitting next to Lily much to her dislike, was inhaling the food faster then what was humanly possible. How he kept in shape with that much food was a mystery!

Lily turned to face Willow, who she hadn't seen or heard much from all summer. "so Willykins how was your summer?"

"Good." She answered in a cold tone

"What did you do?"

"Not much."

"I didn't hear from you much"

"Whoops"

Lily frowned, what was wrong with her? "Is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Finally she looked up from her plate, her chocolate eyes daring Lily to ask more. Lily raised her eyebrow in confusion, before turning back to her plate. Willow instantly jumped into conversation with James who was on Lily's other side. Why would she have an in depth conversation with James (who wasn't even paying attention) and not with her (her best friend since first year)?

Lily shrugged it off and started a conversation with Remus about the new sweet shop in Diagon Alley and soon enough everyone was throwing in their opinions of the latest sweetie business. But of course James couldn't go a whole dinner without coming onto her "Evans, I bit my tongue can you kiss it better?" to which she replied "Not even if my life depended on it"

And quicker than Lily thought possible she was upstairs in her dorm ready for her first night back at Hogwarts. But this year it was different. She was starting her NEWTs and she was going to turn seventeen (a legal adult in the wizarding world!) and she was going to learn how to Apperate! Yes, she thought, this year was going to be good!

The next morning Lily woke early, which meant that she could have the first shower. As she let the hot water wash over her thoughts ran through her mind. She hadn't spoken to Willow nearly all summer on the train she would hardly engage in conversation with Lily but would with the other girls? What was so different this year?

She sighed stepping out of the shower. Maybe she was just grumpy that they were back at school. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it firmly round herself. Or that she didn't get enough sleep last night. She cast a spell with her wand which successfully dried her hair. Or maybe it was something else. She opened the door back to her dorm; looking at Willow's sleeping form she knew some things were going to be different this year. Like a chalk and cheese kinda different.

Lily brought out her new school uniform. The new crisp, white, long sleeved shirt that she rolled up to make three quarter length; the new grey skirt with the soft pleats in it which came just below halfway up her thigh, not too short not too long. Her Gryffindor tie hung loosely round her neck. As she pulled her grey socks just above her knees, slipped into her new shoes, applied her mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. She pulled her hair into a pond tail before changing her mind and letting the red curls fall down her back. She left her three best friends and the girl she wasn't sure she even liked (Jess) in her dorm and went down to breakfast. Even though she knew she'd be the only one down there.

She pushed the doors to the Great Hall, just thinking 'today is going to be a great day'. The Gryffindor had only four people sitting at it, one was Jimmy Burns (the scummy now forth year) who was wolfing down food at an alarming rate. Two first year girls huddled close to each other whispering. And the other Lily recognised as one of Willow's Quidditch friends…Lucy maybe or Nancy or something. The girl waved her over, Lily sat she'd never had a proper conversation with the girl.

"Lily Evans, right?" she asked

"Yeeeeah, um Lucy?" Lily replied

"Becky!" she laughed

"I was close! Um, you went on a date with Remus and you play chaser, right?" The girl…Becky nodded "See, I knew who you were!"

What Lily thought was going to be a really awkward breakfast really wasn't. They laughed and cracked jokes and it didn't feel weird…not once.

"Your hair looks really nice down, you should wear it like that more often" Becky said kindly.

"Aw, thanks. So you're a fifth year now?"

"Urgh, don't remind me! I have OWLs this year and I cba to do work?"

"Cba?"

"Oh, right. Just got back from the Muggle world I sometimes use Muggle phases I forget people don't know them, sorry, cba means –" Becky rambled

"Can't be asked, I know. I didn't know you were Muggleborn, so am I" Lily cut over her.

"Omg, really? That's awesome! Finally someone will understand when I talk about TV or mobiles or a microwave" she laughed

"I know exactly how you feel!" Lily said joining in with her laughter.

"Stop laughing. It's too earlier to laugh." A voice grumbled behind Lily.

Lily turned to see Alice and Marlene standing there. They both slumped into seats. "What you laughing at anyway?" Marley asked

"Stupid wizards not knowing what a microwave is"

"I don't know what it is" Marlene muttered.

"Proves our point about stupid wizards" Becky said and Lily burst out laughing.

Marlene only glared at her "Who are you?"

Lily slapped her arm "Be nice, this is Becky…Becky –"

"King" Becky supplied

"Yeah, Becky King" Lily smiled

"You play Quidditch, um chaser right?" Alice asked

"Yup" Becky said happily, taking another bite from her toast.

"Hmm" Marlene snorted

"Anyway…where's Willy?" Lily asked

"We couldn't get her sorry arse out of bed so we left her"

"Ha! She's gunna be pissed if she's late on the first day"

A bunch of giggly fifth years entered the hall "They're my friends gotta go! See you guys!" Becky said jumping up to join her friends.

"See ya!" Lily hollered.

"So do you guys think you've got all your options?" Lily asked

Both her friends just grunted, well they're obviously not morning people. Lily just continued to eat her waffles cheerfully. Before long McGonagall descended from the staff table; the three girls made their way over to where the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors were crowding their head of house.

The distribution of timetables was more difficult this year as McGonagall had to check that they had received good enough marks to continue with their chosen subjects.

Alice went first getting all of her five chosen options Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Marlene went next and got the clearance for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Divination and Herbology. Alice rushed of to Care of Magical Creatures and Alice ran to Divination.

It was Lily's turn next. "Evans, Evans, Evans" Professor McGonagall said trying to find her notes "Ah, here we go…hmm, Charms brilliant Professor Flitwick will be overjoyed to have you back. Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Arithmacy, Ancient Runes and Transfiguration, I must say I was impressed by your Transfiguration mark. But you must work hard this year. You may go."

Lily walked towards her first class "Evans!" she heard a shout and turned to see James walking towards her; he grabbed her timetable out of her hands.

"Potter! Potter give it back!" she cried, she tried to grab it but he held it too high.

"Hmm, let's see. Looks like we're gunna be seeing a lot of each other. We have Defence, Potions, Charms, Transfig aaaaaaaand Runes. Wow Evans, only one class without me. You must really like me seeing as you copied my options"

"I didn't copy anything!" she screamed

"Bit touchy there Evans, one would think a bit _too _touchy" he raised an eyebrow.

"Shut it Potter!" she yelled, before storming out.

"See you in Runes!" he hollered after her, why does he always have to have the last word?

**Why is Willow acting strange? Will Lily go insane with James being in nearly all of her classes? And why am I bringing Becky into the story? Send me your ideas and I may tell you if they're right.**

**Please review xxx**


	16. First day back

**I updated quite fast, don't you think? :P xxx**

***The beginning of the end***

**First day back**

Lily, along with Marlene and Alice, headed to their first class that year, Transfiguration (Willow was not with them as she had don't taken that particular class).

As Alice entered the room she quickly spotted Frank (her boyfriend) and scuttled off over to him. "Stupid cow" Marley said, loud enough so that Alice could hear "Ditching us like that. So much for best friends!"

The two remaining girls decided to take seats in the second to back row. "Have you noticed Willow acting kinda strange?" Lily asked her friend.

Marley frowned slightly "No not really, I mean she's just the same as ever…why?"

"No, no reason. I was just…thinking." Lily muttered.

"Wow Lil, you really need to work on your lies, come on what up?"

"It's just I feel, I feel, like she's been blanking me. Avoiding conversation or something, I don't know"

"It's first day back, chill out. I'm sure she's just –" but whatever Marlene thought Willow was Lily never found out as McGonagall took that moment to breeze into the room.

"I am not going to lie this class will be tremendously difficult, some of you will find it harder than others. Let it be told that this will not be an easy pass and every single person must work hard in order to pass." McGonagall stopped halfway through her speech as there were shoats of laughter from the hall and the four Marauders burst through the door.

McGonagall's eyes narrowed "Cared to grace us with your presents, how kind"

"You are very welcome Minnie" Sirius shouted in glee. If possible McGonagall's eyes narrowed even more, her lips went in a thin white line.

"You four are late on you first class of this year, not a very good impression. Detention for all or you for three weeks –"

"What!" James cried

"Make that four weeks! Now sit down!" She said in a way that meant it as the end of the conversation. The four boys sunk into the four seats behind Lily and Marlene. McGonagall continued with her lecture about how difficult the NEWT year will be, at the end of her speech she made all the students sketch very complicated drawings.

But Lily could hardly even pay attention because James Potter kept throwing things at the back of her head. Crumpled paper after screwed up paper after crinkled paper, each saying the same thing - _go out with me._

After about the twentieth piece you chuck back a note "Miss Evans! Do not throw notes in my class! Detention!" Professor McGonagall screeched. Lily flinched, before turning to glare at James, he had a hint of mischief in his eyes and he smirked that annoying smirk that he always had playing on his lips. "Miss Evans, face the front before I give you more detention!" Lily quickly faced the front, and she heard Marlene snigger at her.

The class seemed to take hours, days even, to finish but finally they were freed. "Potter!" Lily hollered down the corridor, the boy in question turned. A mischievous smile lit up his face.

"Yes, my darling Lily"

"You bastard! You got me detention! On the first day back!"

He chuckled, which only made her anger flare "You shouldn't have gotten caught"

"I wouldn't have to worry about that if you stopped being so ANNOYING!"

He raised an eyebrow "So what's your answer? Will you go out with me?"

"Will I go out with you? Will _I _go out with _you_?"

"Yeah, you know because I'm your perfect match. And unbelievably hot"

Lily pulled out her wand, a light flush on her checks her green eyes sparkling "_Furnuncules_" and suddenly boils erupted all over his skin.

Let's just say James didn't turn up to his next class, or the next one or the next. No one saw him at lunch. Lily started to feel bad, but the strangest thing was Willow seemed just as anger about this as James' fangirls.

"Why are _you _so angry?" Marlene asked.

"Well I just don't think Lily should have blasted boils all over poor James' beautiful body"

"_Poor _James? _Beautiful _body? Woah, what the hell?" Lily asked "Do you fancy him or something?" Lily snorted, thinking it was a joke. But when Willow looked down, she didn't voice the 'yes' but it was loud and clear for the three other girls.

"No way! You do? Merlin! That's…that's insane!" Alice cried, but her eyes flickered to Lily, waiting for her reaction.

"Why?" Lily said, frowning slightly.

Willow looked at her, her eyes swimming with something that Lily wasn't quite sure what "He's kind and sweet, he's selfless and gorgeous, he's brilliant and smart. And so fuckable!"

"Are we talking about the same James Potter?" Lily asked, looking completely unconvinced.

"I wouldn't expect _you _to understand" she spat. Lily raised her eyebrows in shock.

"God, Wills, no need to get touchy"

After lunch Lily and Willow had Ancient Runes whereas Alice and Marlene both had a free. The two girls both walked to Runes in a awkward silence.

"Evans! Oi, Evans!" Lily turned around to see James running towards her, completely boil free.

"Potter" she said as soon as he caught up with them.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss" he said

"I wouldn't put my tongue anywhere near your mouth"

"I said nothing about tongues, but hey if you wunna I'm game"

"Shove it Potter" she said as she stormed ahead, Willy on the other hand stayed back to shamelessly flirt with the bastard.

Lily entered the Runes class and took a seat in the front row, only a few seconds later James walked in with Willow practically draped across him. James sat next to Lily and Willow next to him. James turned to talk to Lily but Willy grabbed him arm causing him to twist and talk to her instead.

Professor Anderson strode into the room. She had long black hair and piercing blue eyes, she was not a woman to cross. The class instantly fell silent, not as fast as they would for McGonagall, but fast all the same.

She then began to speak about the importance of the next two years, how they would be two of the most significant of their lives. The lesson finished quicker than others, although Willow completely blanked Lily in favour of James.

Defence was next, Lily met Alice and Marlene outside and Willow finally untangled herself from James to come over to them.

"Evans!" James called yet again. Lily turned to see him with his infamous Marauders. She raised an eyebrow at him; the whole class had fallen silent to hear what he was going to say. The corridor was eerie with all those people but not one talking. "There's a broom closet free just down the hall" he said smirking at her.

"Excellent!" she said to everyone's obvious shock "But you and Black better hurry if you wunna shag before Defence" and she turned her back on him. She heard Remus' shout of laughter, and James and Sirius' cries of disgust. But she saw Willow glaring at her. "What?" Lily asked. Willow just turned away.

Marlene patted her on the back "That was a good one!" she said chocking pout through a laugh.

**REVIEW! :D xxx**


	17. You're alright Evans

**Bloody hell there is snow everywhere! It's way above my knees! :L x so I've been having snow days yayyy!**

**Anyway on with the story…**

***The beginning of the end***

**You're alright Evans**

The next day Lily sat in Arithmacy, her mind a blur of numbers. Her hand was quickly moving across the parchment jotting notes down, a black muggle pen griped in her hand. She used a pen as she could never get the hand of quills, way too many ink spills for her liking.

The professor continued to talk; her quite voice was meek in the vast room. The class was small compared to the size of the room. Lily sat next to the only other Gryffindor in the lesson; Remus Lupin, his head was bent over his parchment scribble notes faster than the teacher could possibly be saying anything!

On the other side of Remus were two Ravenclaw girls and one boy, and next to Lily sat a Hufflepuff girl who looked like she should be in first year!

Professor Hetifield tucked her wispy blonde hair, which reached way past her waist, behind her ears. "Please may you all turn to page two hundred and forty nine and do questions three through to eleven" she said in a weak voice.

Lily stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the woman and instead flicked through her textbook until she found the right page.

Remus leaned towards her, he spoke in a low voice so she would not startle the professor "Hey, do you mind if I share your textbook? Pad – Sirius and James have hid my books somewhere in our dorm" he chuckled slightly at the end.

Lily pushed the book so that it was sitting between the two of them "I don't see why you're friends with them, they're so…so URGH!"

"They may be 'urgh' but they're the best mates ever, they're loyal and I can honestly say they would do anything for me and I for them"

"I don't get you guys, you act more like…like brothers than friends! All four of you"

"Yeah! That's exactly what we are"

"But you're so different to them, you're kind and smart and completely selfless. I just don't get it"

"Just trust me; they're the best mates a guy could ask for"

"That's one thing I don't think I can trust you on" With that they both turned to the questions and started working, talking about other things but never ones about the marauders.

After Arithmacy the pair walked down to the dungeons where they had potions. Professor Slughorn was his usual cheerful self, greeting everyone who entered happily. He was probably the least Slytherin, Slytherin Lily had ever met. She sat in her normal seat next to Marlene and across from Alice and Willow.

Lily noticed Severus sitting with his Slytherin friends; she tried her best to ignore him. But that was easier said than done. As soon as everyone settled down Slughorn became to explain the class of that day "One by one people will come up and take a name form the bowl" as he said this he shook the bowl in his hand which was filled with lots pieces of paper "whoevers name is on the sheet of paper will be your partner for this term, good luck" he raised his eyebrows and shook the bowl again.

Professor Slughorn called Avery up first, his fat hand dove into the bowl and as it came out a small piece of paper was clutched between his pudgy fingers. He opened it slowly a grin plastered his face, Lily didn't even know he could read up until that moment "Severus Snape" of course it was, who would want the best potion maker in the school as your partner? 

Severus grabbed his bag and Avery joined him at the back of the room, the next up was Sirius. He moved to the front of the room in that careless fashion he always seemed to have. He grasped a sheet from the bowl, his eyes scanning the name on the paper "Lily Evans" Lily's eyes widened in shock, she had not been expecting that!

Lily moved and sat next to him, grumbling the whole way. The rest of the class we sorted in a similar way Alice was with some Slytherin, the guy looked really creepy. He'd been hit with an ugly stick at birth! Marlene was with Frank, Alice was not impressed. Willow was partnered with Jess. Remus was with Mary, they looked kinda cute together. And Peter and James were together.

"Okay" Slughorn said gaining all their attentions again "You are making a Bulgeye Potions today; you have an hour…go!"

Lily immediately turned to the correct page and started getting the ingredients together; she turned the heat up and started to add the ingredients into the cauldron. She was mixing the potion, which was now a dull green colour, when she noticed Sirius leaning back on his chair smirking at her.

"Are you going to do any work?" Lily hissed

"Why would I do that when you're doing such a great job?" He answered smoothly

"Merlin! I can't do this alone! Bloody help, would ya?"

He made a long dramatic sigh as he rose; he grabbed a random pot of green dust and pored the whole contents into the potions. "Black! What the hell?" Lily screeched, but either way both leaned over the cauldron to see what would happen. The green slime began bubbling and moving, Lily's nose scrunched up. Sirius' eyes widened as the blob started spitting and gurgling. And suddenly BANG! The gunk exploded out of the cauldron, coating both Lily and Sirius in a thick layer of green goo.

Lily flicked the muck from her eyes and blinked in shock, whereas Sirius just stood there with a huge grin plastered to his face. Lily slowly turned her head to face Sirius, but as she was about to open her mouth her skin began to crawl. Sirius must have felt it to as he started itching all over, Lily too started to itch.

Slughorn sauntered over "What has happened here?"

Sirius looked up at him "Well, our potion just kinda went POOF!" he smiled

"You two should probably go to the medical room" So Lily and Sirius did as the professor said and soon enough the two were walking down the corridor, Lily in silence and Sirius who kept sneaking glances at her guessing when she would start yelling.

But, to Sirius' surprise, she did not start shouting; quite the opposite actually. She began to laugh, and laugh, and laugh. Sirius just stared at her like she was completely insane. "What?" she asked

"Well, you know" Lily rose an eyebrow at him "I just, thought you'd be angry"

"Just coz I'm a prefect doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humour"

"You're alright Evans, you're alright" Lily shook her head and continued walking down the hall, her skin was actually beginning to hurt.

**Thanks for reading :D xxx**


End file.
